BA Season 4: 120 - Fusion
by The Barracuda
Summary: It's all coming together. As Brooklyn's trial nears, Elisa has a heart-to-heart with her parents, Xanatos plays a dangerous game with a returned foe and a war takes place on Avalon for the prize of Alexander.


_Author's note: So apparently, the last time I posted a story was 2015. Funny how life gets in the way. I always knew I wanted to finish off my saga but switching careers and going back to school can be very distracting. I wish I could provide everyone with a classic "Previously on Gargoyles..." but unfortunately that would be a lot of scenes. I've provided some notes at the end of the story that will catch everyone up on current storylines in order to refresh your memory. But you may have to go back and read the last few stories to remind yourself where we are exactly in the story, especially due to the fact there's so much happening as a lot of loose threads are hopefully all coming together._

**#120 - Fusion**

"Destiny itself is like a wonderful wide tapestry in which every thread is guided by an unspeakably tender hand, placed beside another thread and held and carried by a hundred others." _\- Rainer Maria Rilke_

Sunset had draped across New York like a zipper unfurling from one Borough to the next and the city barely skipped a beat from the change of day, Manhattan still vibrating with an almost visible tension.

Tension outside, tension within. Police headquarters had become the epicenter once word got out the gargoyles were being sequestered inside and agent Abel Sykes knew every day that went by without some kind of resolution to everything that had culminated was only adding fuel to the fire.

His neck still hurt from the massive blue hand that had wrapped around his esophagus a few nights ago and the dull ache from almost having his head removed served as a constant reminder the relationship with the gargoyles was tenuous at best. His last conversation dead-ended and he figured holding Trinity over their heads as some sort of blackmail for more information didn't help to engender trust. He'd found himself an empty office with a small couch to sleep on during half the day, forced down the take-out his young partner chose and powered through a few cups of mediocre coffee to meet an evening he figured would involve weeding out information, dodging questions from the higher-ups and trying to keep the peace.

Darting through the bullpen full of officers and swerving down a hallway, Abel pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door to the room where he'd stashed his tiny guest. "Ford, you in here?"

"Keep it down, Abel." Dominic Ford's hushed voice trickled out from behind the door. "Our visitor is still asleep."

But on seeing the mess of limbs start shifting from the couch, Abel figured it was already "Too late."

The little girl was rubbing her eyes, untangling herself from the blanket she was wrapped up in. Her little wings opened and shook themselves out; Abel figured it was a simple reflex response.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yuh..." Trinity peeped, brushing rumpled black waves of hair from her eyes.

But the agent didn't seem convinced. It was obviously hard for her to sleep in a strange place without her family around. Fatigue ultimately overcame the fear and she was out like a light an hour after sunrise. "You hungry?" Abel asked.

"Okay. Ca' I have cereal?"

"Sure, I had my friend pick some up that should rot your teeth."

Dominic pulled a cereal box from the grocery bag and shook it at Trinity. He'd made sure to get something that was at least quasi-nutritious but a kid wouldn't completely balk at. Eyeing the name and the picture of a couple of hyperactive kids on the front seemed to satisfy her.

"Is..." she started tentatively. "Is my mommy here?"

Abel deflated on the spot. "No, I'm sorry. But I'll find her for you." he promised. "Before I get you some breakfast though, can I ask you some questions?"

"Okay."

"Now, there are some other gargoyles here. In the building."

Her little eyes rounded. She quickly got up on her knees, her tail skittering back and forth behind her. "Daddy?!"

He hated to burst her bubble, but he had to admit he _was_ becoming incredibly interested just who detective Maza had married _and_ somehow conceived a child with. "I don't think so," he said at length, "but I think they know you."

"_Ang'la?_" Trinity squeaked.

Abel turned his head in curiosity. "Angela?"

"Yuh!" she confirmed.

"Which one is she?"

"She's my sister, an' she's purple."

Of course the most outspoken of the gargoyles was this little girl's sister. "Purple, huh? Yeah, I know her. Really long hair?"

Trinity was getting excited. "Yuh!"

"And then there's Desdemona and," he absentmindedly rubbed his throat, "Othello."

"And 'Lilah?"

"Lilah?"

He wasn't repeating the names properly. "No...D'lilah." Trinity tried again with a little effort.

"Delilah." His brows ran together and he whispered to himself, "These gargoyles have a fondness for some heavy duty literature..." Looking up, Abel noticed his tiny audience was leaning so far toward him she was inches from doing a half-gainer off the couch. "Let's see, who else was there...a small green guy with, uh," he made a sweeping motion from under his raised arm to his leg, "wings like a kite?"

"Uncle Lex."

"Lex?" He took a shot; they were in New York after all and he'd traveled that road many times. "Lexington?"

She nodded madly, beaming at the guessing game.

"And there's also an orange one?"

The smile lessened a little; Trinity didn't quite know how to describe her aunt with no name. "She's my auntie."

"What's her name?"

"She doesn' have one."

Dominic remarked, "That's weird."

Trinity shrugged. "Daddy says that, that she doesn' have one 'cause she didn' pick one."

"She has to _pick_ a name?" Abel asked.

"Daddy says that, that some ga'goles don' have names."

Abel played it cool as possible but he was enjoying getting a peek into gargoyle culture, even if it was being filtered through a toddler's point of view. "Oh. Well, that seems a little strange, don't you think?"

Another helpless shrug. "I dunno."

"And does that very big dog have a name?"

"Bonx!"

"Bonks?"

She quickly shook her head; how did this man not understand her perfect grasp of the English language? "No, _Bonx_."

"Bronx?"

"Yuh!"

"Oh. So," he started counting off on his fingers, "there's Angela, Desdemona, Othello, Delilah, Lexington, auntie, and Bronx. Oh! I almost forgot about the green one. The woman with the swords, how could I forget her?"

"K'Tana."

He nodded at the confirmation. Though he'd already found out Katana's name days ago, he enjoyed playing along. "Katana?"

"Yeah. Is uncle B'ooklyn there too?"

This one he knew and Abel helped her out. "Brooklyn?"

"Yuh, he's red an, an gots a big mouth."

She just described the gargoyle currently shackled in a small interrogation room, charged with a laundry list including attempted murder. The game suddenly lost its appeal, considering he didn't want to try and explain the intricacies of the law to a child and what her uncle could face if found guilty. "That sounds like him."

"Ca' I see 'em? Please?"

He sighed and pointed to the coffee table, where Dominic had poured her a bowl of cereal in front of the television. "Maybe you should eat your breakfast first."

The wings drooped. "Oh...okay."

Seeing the little girl's expression fall flat was enough to melt the cynical heart. "Maybe...maybe I can work something out, if you're good."

"Okay." Trinity threw the rest of the blankets off and, satisfied with the ambiguous promise of being able to see her family, kneeled in front of the coffee table and wrapped her tiny hand around a spoon.

Abel got up and ambled towards his partner, brows furrowed in thought.

Dominic knew that expression; whenever his partner was immersed in something he figured the older man was risking putting another permanent line in his forehead. "You know, I think I'm a pretty damned good detective slash FBI agent." he said.

"Huh?" Abel's eyes snapped up.

"Remember our little conversation a while ago? About detective Maza, which, by the way, I called her association with the gargoyles _first_."

His young partner was trying to suppress the proud grin but failed miserably. "Yeah, yeah, good for you, _Mulder_, you must be finally learning something from me." Abel responded. "But you didn't take a big enough leap. I called the motherhood angle, and I still retain the title of crazy conspiracist of the bureau, hence my spiraling career."

"Well," Dominic rubbed the back of his head, "that was a hell of a leap..."

But that leap in logic with little information to go on was quickly being corroborated. "So it all fits. This little girl's mother was out in the city the night it was attacked by..._whatever_, and that big, purple gargoyle..."

"Might just be her father." Dominic finished. "According to the officer that saw him, he was seriously injured. Maybe even dying. And we both know Elisa Maza never reported back to work after that night. The official word from her precinct and her family is that she went on," he made a couple of air quotes, "_maternity leave_."

"So they were either covering for her or...?"

He paused, sighed and finally admitted, "Maybe Maza isn't coming back."

"Because she died along with her...uh, husband, leaving the kid to fend for herself." Abel finished.

Dominic simply shrugged.

And Abel turned to watch as Trinity ate her cereal and became immersed in her cartoons. "Son of a bitch. So the question is what exactly will we do with an orphaned gargoyle toddler?"

* * *

_Ishimura, near sunrise..._

Diane found her daughter in one of the smaller courtyards, the one with the small dragon statues and the pond and the fountains shaped like coy. Surprised and yet, knowing her daughter's stubbornness, not-so-surprised Elisa had left her hospital bed, Diane had been forced to search half the temple before a large, bull-horned gargoyle revealed where she'd hidden herself. Elisa was sitting up when she should've been in bed and nursing those stitches but Diane had lived half her life as the wife and mother of cops and detectives; obstinacy and macho posturing came with the territory. Before she made her presence known she watched as Elisa marveled at the little bundle nestled in the crook of her arm. "Elisa."

Elisa looked up and found her mother. "Mom."

"Are you all right?"

"Not particularly," she breathed, "but I'm dealing."

"I'm sorry. Stupid question."

"No, it's not. I'm just...trying not to have a nervous breakdown."

Taking a seat next to Elisa, Diane leaned in to get a better look at her granddaughter. Liberty's eyes were wide open, the same dark chocolate as her mother's and trying to focus in on all these wonderful shapes and colors swirling before them. "Well, she looks healthy. She's the same color as Goliath."

Elisa rubbed her thumb in the crook of her daughter's hand. Tiny fingers curled around the digit. "All we can do is wait and see. But I'm sure as usual Pierce has foregone quite bit of sleep to find out."

"How's your stomach?"

"A little better."

"Elisa, you don't go through major surgery and come out the other end _a little better_ after a day. I hope you know I'm required by the mother's code to remind you that you should be resting."

"I _am_ resting. This is the first time in seven months I've been able to live without the fear of being suddenly torn away..."

Diane noticed she didn't finish the thought. Being separated from her husband and firstborn must be excruciating.

Elisa shifted and moved Liberty from one arm to another, readjusting the baby's blanket. It drooped and revealed her little wings, fluttering at the cool night air and for a moment, Diane had the urge to quickly cover the newborn up before anyone could see. It took another moment for her to remember how safe they were here. She saw a couple of gargoyles and humans alike walking past the entrance to the little courtyard, blasé to another gargoyle and smiled wistfully. "It's so easy to be so open in a place like this," she whispered, "where the prejudice and fear and hatred of the rest of the world can't penetrate."

"Now you know why I like it here," Elisa said, "and why I can't have cheap sushi anymore."

"They do have wonderful food here. That cook of theirs keeps trying to stuff us to the brim."

"Takashi is a master, and the Ishimurans are accommodating to a fault."

She nodded. If Elisa had arrived anywhere else in her state she might not be alive now. "I don't know how we can ever repay them."

"They maintain they owe me for helping their clan years ago." Elisa explained. "I told them we've got to be even someday but their sense of honor says otherwise."

Footsteps from the entrance alerted them both to someone new wandering in. Peter leaned into the courtyard, seeing his wife and daughter sitting by the little pond. From what he heard of their conversation it seemed overly polite, maybe a little cautious.

Elisa lifted her eyes to the newcomer, seeing her father approaching them. "Dad."

He joined them near the reflecting pool, peering over the edge of the blanket in Elisa's lap without being too subtle about it.

"If you're wondering," she answered before he had the chance to ask, "she's doing okay."

Peter couldn't help but smile. "I know. I've spoken with Pierce. And how are _you_ doing...?"

"I'm okay, dad. Thanks for the blood, by the way."

"Yeah, I'm sure Diane asked already but I can't help being repetitive when it comes to my daughters."

Elisa's response was a faint hint of something trying to tug at the edges of her lips.

"I also can't help but wonder if you didn't have a newborn in your lap that you might want to take a swing at me."

Dark eyes flicked up. "I might pop my stitches." she said, answer quick like a gunshot.

"Maybe it would clear the air." Peter offered.

"Or start a brawl..." Diane said quietly.

"It wouldn't solve the problem, dad." Elisa continued. "Maybe we should talk instead."

Peter sighed. "Yeah, I suppose we should."

Swallowing through months of festering pain, Elisa had always wondered what would first come out of her mouth when finally given the chance to confront her parents. Her dad offered her a free shot and maybe a few years ago she might've been young and angry enough to take it. "My life is what it is," she found herself saying, "my husband, my daughters, and I wouldn't trade that for _anything_. And if you feel you can't be a part of that then..."

"Elisa..." he whispered, dreading what was probably coming next.

"Then I guess we go our separate ways."

"Elisa, it's not that easy." he said firmly, before Elisa ended everything before it started. "I can't cut you from my life, and I don't want to. What happened between us...never should've happened at all."

"But it did and we have to deal with it." she said plainly. "If you can't accept my daughters–"

But Peter was fast to jump in. "It's not about accepting them, Elisa, I accept them for who and what they are–"

She returned the favor, voice like acid. "You both had a _lousy_ way of showing it."

"That's not fair, Elisa." Diane said.

Elisa turned to her mother, almost pleading, "I needed you. I needed you _so much_. Especially with what happened to the clan. What is _still_ happening."

"You were the one who walked away from us, Elisa. You closed the door."

"Because you'd made your decision."

"No, you made it for us." Peter argued. "Listen..."

"Dad–"

"_Please_, just...listen. _Listen_." His hands shook in front of him. "Of course I accept Trinity and Liberty but it doesn't mean I'm still afraid of what could happen." Peter released a breath overlapping a weak laugh, smoothed back that silver mane and perched on the edge of the fountain. "When you and Goliath started...dating, it was difficult I admit but seeing the two of you together it was as if it was meant to be. You completed each other, made each other stronger, _better_. You'd found your soulmate, and he just happened to be a seven foot plus gargoyle. The risk of someone finding out was frightening but I sucked it up and put on a smile, _for you._"

Elisa had the feeling he'd been practicing this speech for months, maybe years.

"But then comes the bombshell of your pregnancy," he continued, "a perfectly impossible pregnancy, and everything changed. We could no longer hide your relationship with Goliath or treat it as something that would affect only the two of you because nine months later, this tiny, tangible revelation was born, wings and all. This beautiful, _innocent_ little girl that...scared the hell out of me."

Elisa lowered her level gaze to Liberty, the little bundle of joy and searing pain.

His granddaughter was gurgling, squirming and effectively stealing her mother's attention. Like a typical newborn she fussed, shook her fist and eventually settled as Elisa nudged her lips to Liberty's cheek. Peter was always amazed at the power of a mother's presence and his hard-assed cop daughter was no different. "I could never hate Trinity," he continued, "or Liberty. I could never fear them, but I fear the repercussions." Peter swallowed the knot and dropped his head. "I love my granddaughter, Elisa, but it felt like I'd gone back in time, constantly looking over my shoulder because someone decided that a little girl or her family didn't deserve to exist. Terrorist groups bullying the populace and spreading fear is one thing, but killing anyone remotely associated with the gargoyles with such cold determination..." He trailed off, his voice trembling. "Matt Bluestone is still in a coma in the Eyrie, one of my best friends was shot through the stomach and barely survived, so many officers laid to rest...if I lost any of my family to those bastards, I..."

The anger was ebbing, as much as she wanted to hang on to it; the final lesson from Elisa's future self was thumping at the back of her brain.

"But then you all disappeared, Elisa, and I was lost. I would've given anything to get you back. Suddenly, all the arguing, the pain, the anger, none of that mattered and I had to come to terms with some ugly truths that I thought I would never be guilty of."

"And what truths were those?"

"I let my fear control me. I promised I'd never do that, ever since I made the decision to go to New York."

Eyes tight, Elisa's lips parted but she didn't say a word. The group was silent for moment, nothing but ambient noise from the temple outside the courtyard to fill the stillness. Despite being so close to dawn, Ishimura was alive with the voices of the clan and their human neighbors.

"I visited Maria in the hospital shortly after she got out of surgery, and it was only then I found out she was pregnant at all, let alone having lost the baby. And all I could think of was you, and Derek, and Beth."

"What you and mom have gone through in the last decade," Elisa whispered, "how understanding you've been...I was so angry, and over a crib of all things."

"It was just the catalyst I guess..." Peter managed. He tried to reach out for Liberty but hesitated, wondering if his touch would be welcome.

But Diane had shuffled closer, gently tracing her fingers over Liberty's cap-covered head and encouraging her husband. "Elisa, if you think we love one grandchild more than another you're mistaken. We just wanted to give Derek and Maggie the chance to have what you had, to allow them to cherish the miracle you were blessed with." She sighed, "And if I have to be honest, yes, I was looking forward to actually showing off a grandchild, something I wish I could do with Trinity."

"But you can't." Elisa whispered. "Maybe you'll never have that chance..."

"Or maybe one day, we will."

Elisa was shaking her head; the stories she'd been told of what happened while she was gone literally gave her a headache when delivered all at once. "Not if what's happening in New York right now is any indication."

"And if that never comes, we'll take that secret to our graves, Elisa." Peter said firmly.

"You shouldn't have to and that statement is a little more prophetic than I think you want it to be."

Surreptitiously stealing the baby from her daughter's arms, Diane began gently rocking Liberty back and forth. It was magic and Liberty settled. "A little while ago a lot of people didn't think _colored_ people should sit at the front of a bus. Or gay men and women shouldn't be treated with equality. Or mixed race couples shouldn't marry. We evolve, Elisa. Humanity will eventually adapt to change, though it may be painfully slow sometimes. Your father and I still struggle to evolve, despite what we've experienced, or maybe because of _what_ we've experienced."

Elisa was watching her newest daughter melt into the arms of her grandmother and for a moment, hope flickered. That pain she'd lived with for almost a year, the pain that'd festered and she'd wrapped around herself like a blanket loosened, but only just. "I..." she started shakily and cleared her throat. "I've been clutching to that anger for a long time. I guess it was helping me get through everything. It feels like a lifetime since we were torn away."

Diane nodded in agreement. "I can vouch for that."

"We jumped through time at the whim of the phoenix gate, constantly ripped from one place and dropped into another. I can only imagine what it was like for Brooklyn after forty years."

"You must have seen a lot."

Elisa closed her eyes. Her mother didn't know the weight her question carried. "The future, the past, present day...but one of the last places we visited was Wyvern castle–"

"Wyvern?" Diane interrupted.

And here it was, that damned argument Elisa had with her future self coming around to bite her in the ego. "I thought I was home. I thought we'd finally come home. But it wasn't right, it wasn't _our_ home..."

"Where was it, Elisa?"

"It was actually seventy years in the future."

The skin around Peter's eyes creased. "The future?" he said quietly. After all this time he was still getting used to the unbelievable. The unbelievable his daughter lived on a daily basis.

Elisa looked up and away, towards an intricately pieced rock wall. The narrow lines between the rocks probably wouldn't allow a dollar bill to slide through. "I met my older self. Older, grayer...she told me there were hard times ahead, and she was right."

Her parents digested; a quick glance snapped between them.

"She'd lived a life I've yet to. She'd had her share of pain, I saw that in her eyes, she'd seen loss and she told me it wasn't worth holding on to that anger..." Elisa lifted her head and caught her mother in the eyes. "Because all she had left of her parents was a picture on a wall."

Diane reacted with a sad smile, knowing somewhere–_and somewhen_–her oldest daughter would begin losing everyone she cared about and she wouldn't be there to comfort her. There was a point Diane knew all too well that instead of giving life would start taking away.

"But she also told me..." Incredibly, a smile appeared; a hint of something but a hint of something encouraging. "It would be a long life, a _good_ life."

"She'd know I guess..." Peter said.

"But it isn't a life without Goliath, or my daughter."

"I know."

"Dad, Trinity's out there somewhere...lost and alone." She willed away the tears she knew were brimming behind a wall of determination thinned by a potent combination of childbirth, hormones, drugs and emotional upheaval. Elisa Maza wouldn't blubber or whimper in the corner. "My daughter needs me and I'll be damned if we finally made it home only to be separated."

Peter kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hands in his own. "We'll find her." he whispered. "I promise you, Elisa, _we will find her._"

* * *

_Manhattan_

Somewhere in a nondescript office, on the third floor of a currently heavily guarded police headquarters, down a winding corridor in the east wing, a small office was filled with the irascible tone of a woman who, apparently, loved the sound of her own voice.

Margot Yale was knee-deep in a line of questioning that had degenerated into what could only be called a dressing-down, as if she was addressing a child and not a brick-red, one-eyed gargoyle shackled and slumped in a chair.

Brooklyn had already spoken with his defense team (a team of one, a pregnant former stripper, with only a few young law students to help with research), and now it was the prosecution's turn to question him. But A.D.A. Yale hadn't asked a question for a good five minutes. It wasn't the best way to greet the evening.

"If it was up to me I'd prosecute the entire lot of you, but the FBI's made its deal to, and I quote, _keep the peace in an already explosive situation and quell any potential rioting by promptly arraigning the leader of the group, especially after he confessed he was alone._"

But Brooklyn hadn't been too talkative. Arms clutched by heavy steel shackles, his head hung low and his one good eye seemed to wander around the patterns in the linoleum. Margot Yale's voice had a tendency to become an annoying drone after a while, words and entire sentences blending together.

"Letting everyone else go in that–_c__lan was it?_–of yours seems to be a much bigger risk of causing riots. If you ask me, considering your reputation, what I've seen and all the stories I've heard, I think I could jail every one of you and put the entire city, including me, at peace."

"They didn't do anything." Brooklyn said at length, surprising the others in the room. His voice was hoarse from disuse. "In fact, they were seen on television defending the hostages on that bus after being goaded into returning to Times Square. Some would call them heroes."

Margot tilted at the waist, crossing her arms. "Well," she mock-gasped, "he speaks."

"If only to get you to stop talking." he muttered.

In the background, seated at the table, federal prosecutor Gabriel Logan stifled a smile.

"We're the prosecution in your trial, here to question you." Margot explained. "It would be tough to keep quiet."

Brooklyn half-shrugged. "Fair enough."

"But of course," a voice quickly piped up from the other corner of the room, "that's his right, isn't it? Guaranteed by the fifth amendment?"

Margot wheeled on the voice, staring down at Brooklyn's defense attorney. Stephanie Helms smiled back, tilted head in hand and propped up on the table. "Of course, miss Helms."

"_Mrs._"

Swallowing the urge to say something retaliatory, Margot continued, "But of course, that rule generally applies to actual, _legal_ citizens of the United States, and _human_ ones at that."

"But of course, we still have a code of ethics do we not? We're still human and we don't harass the accused, you know, those who are considered innocent until proven guilty?" She maneuvered the chair out from the table with a little difficulty due to the swollen belly, and used a bit of momentum to get on her feet. "Now, we've been here for almost half an hour, ever since my client ah...woke up and your questions have seemed more like half-assed accusations."

"He's admitted to attacking Jon Canmore and causing the destruction of the Guild's base."

"He's admitted to defending his clan from being murdered and doing everything he could to minimize escalation into an all-out war in the middle of the city." Stephanie jabbed pointedly towards a blank television screen on the wall, as if she could make the footage appear by sheer will. "You saw what happened in Times Square. The damage caused by less than a dozen of the Guild was substantial. Imagine several hundred of them and the death they could bring."

"So you think he's a hero?"

"I think he did everything in his power to save those he loves most, and the Guild proved what measures they were willing to take when they killed eleven innocent bystanders in the middle of downtown Manhattan. And considering he rescued an innocent woman they kidnapped, despite her intention to expose him and his clan to the press..."

"That still doesn't absolve him of the guilt."

"And how many people have you sent to prison for killing their rapist, or their abuser, or in my client's case, someone who tried to kill him and his entire family first?"

"Many. The criminal justice system processes anyone who commits a crime regardless of the circumstances and if proven innocent, they're freed. It's why the system works."

"Well, we can argue the problems of the justice system 'til we're blue in the face but it still doesn't change my client's use of deadly force was justified."

Margot fidgeted through the ebbing frustration until it boiled out with a shudder. Her dislike for defense attorneys aside, this woman's penchant for treating the gargoyle as if he was human was a little more than disconcerting.

"Do we need to take a break?" Logan cut in, trading his gaze between the two lawyers. "Perhaps we can come back later when everyone's settled..."

Tilting her head towards the ceiling, Stephanie sighed, "That might be a good idea..."

"Just one more question." Margot said quickly, whirling on Brooklyn. "Do you have anything to do with that little gargoyle in custody?"

"What...?"

"A gargoyle girl. About three or four years old, long black hair, wings."

Stephanie went wide-eyed, breathing through pursed lips. This was the first she'd heard of it. "I beg your pardon _what?_"

"She was brought in last night, cold and alone."

She quickly turned her head to her client, wondering just how the gargoyle would react.

But Brooklyn had clamped down every single emotional tell and tiny facial twitch that might give him away. It almost caused him an aneurysm. The steel strained to hold his forearms. "Don't know her." he lied. Inwardly, he was fuming. _Trinity_.

Margot wasn't convinced. "You don't know another gargoyle in the same city? I highly doubt that."

"Do _you_ know all the wealthy, self-important lawyers in New York?"

Logan was forced to smother another smile.

Margot though, didn't take that well. As much as Brooklyn was trying to keep himself from revealing too much through his expressions, Margot's face unapologetically rippled down to the jawbone. "Cute." she muttered. "She's in custody now and I have to wonder what she'd have to say about you."

It was the defense lawyer and soon to be mother who took offense to what she'd just learned. "You arrested a toddler because she's a gargoyle?" Stephanie accused her.

"No, she was found abandoned in a convenience store." Logan explained from where he was seated. "One of the FBI agents has been watching over her until we decide what to do with her."

Brooklyn lifted his head, eying the attorney coldly. "And what do you plan on doing with her?"

"What do you care?" Margot snorted. "You don't know her."

"I care about the welfare of any gargoyle, especially if it's a child." Brooklyn raised the shackles in order to make a point, giving the solid connecting chains a little shake. "That's why I'm here, because I gave a damn about my clan and every gargoyle _and human_ that would've been _murdered_ by the Guild."

"Self defense of course. Your plea has already been recorded. But the death toll seems pretty high. They're _still_ fishing bodies from the harbor."

"_They_ started that war," Brooklyn hissed, "not me."

Margot nodded curtly. "Yes, you just finished it. With extreme prejudice."

Stephanie cleared her throat, "I think that's quite enough, Mrs. Yale. You seem to be projecting your own personal bias onto my client."

Margot backed off the gargoyle but swerved her attention to her adversary, the pregnant girl with the pompous grin. "He's already admitted to being there in that base, waging a private war against this Guild. I hardly think it's quite enough."

Brooklyn dropped his head. She was right. Killing one Guild agent might've argued off as self defense, especially if it were Canmore, but not an entire base full. The sheer viciousness wasn't helping his case; a jury would be hard-pressed to feel any sympathy for a mass murderer. But he had no choice. "I had no choice." If he hadn't taken the blame personally the rest of the clan might've ended up in shackles, including Katana. "If I hadn't done anything every gargoyle, including that little girl, would've suffered."

"Unfortunately your idea of protection was drowning people–"

"_Mercenaries and killers_." Brooklyn cut in.

Logan cleared his throat and got up from where he was sitting. The notepads he was so fond of were filled with his particular brand of rough penmanship; apparently he didn't like to miss any details. "We're still identifying bodies. Yes, most of them had criminal records but–"

"It's a who's who list of career criminals." Stephanie said.

"_But_ there were a few who were basically blue collar workers."

"So were a lot of Klan members," Brooklyn argued, "who participated in lynchings."

"People are often deceived and manipulated with a healthy dose of fear-mongering, especially if it's delivered in a slick package. At worst, they were scared, perhaps for good reason considering what's happened in this city the last decade."

"You don't fuel an attack chopper and load the guns with ammunition without knowing exactly what it's going to be used for." Brooklyn sneered back. "Every single member of the Guild knew what they were participating in, _genocide_. If I was going to protect my clan and every other gargoyle out there, including that little girl, I didn't have a choice!"

"So you said to your defense lawyer."

"Yeah," Brooklyn muttered, "so I've said a dozen times. I don't know how many times you want me to repeat myself."

"Until we get to the truth." Logan was unflappable. "The surviving members in custody paint a very different picture, how they were forced to defend themselves from a mob of horrible, mindless animals."

"They're lying to save their asses."

"And how do I know you're not doing the exact same thing?"

"Because I have video evidence of my clan saving lives, and I'm pretty sure the Guild weren't out there running a bake sale."

"But your clan isn't on trial, are they? _You are_. And you were conspicuously absent from Times Square. In fact you were caught beating a man in Battery Park and you have personally taken credit for the destruction of the base."

Before it exploded into a scream of frustration or a jolt of adrenaline forcing him to tear the shackles from his arms, he channeled what had been building up the last few minutes into a sharp breath aimed at the floor, forcing himself to calm down. Brooklyn had to admit this federal prosecutor had the gift of composure; he'd been calm and surprisingly polite. "_I had no choice._" he said after a pause.

As Margot muttered something under her breath, Logan simply nodded. "Well, silence or lies or both or neither, what you decide to do here tonight may end up affecting your future. So I'll ask one more time. Do you know that little girl?"

Silence.

"Fine, well, just be aware that lying to us might have graver consequences to your case than you think–"

"I'd like to remind you that staying silent does _not_ equate to lying." Stephanie stepped on the veiled threat.

"But it doesn't help his case in the slightest."

She clucked her tongue at him, "You mean _your_ case."

Logan was beginning to appreciate the cunning of the gargoyle's appointed defense attorney; he had to admit he'd underestimated her due to her inexperience and she seemed to use that to her advantage. "It's your right, sir." he said to Brooklyn. "But silence can only protect you so far. I would hate for anything to happen to her."

Trinity was always a sore subject when someone the clan didn't trust even mentioned her name, but to have someone actually threaten her was enough to make his one remaining eye shimmer white hot. "Is that some kind of threat?"

"I'm also interested in exactly what you mean by that, Mr. Logan." Stephanie added quickly.

Slightly unnerved by the light show the gargoyle was displaying, he nevertheless continued, "We're not in the business of making threats."

"We're pointing out the seriousness of the situation you're smack-dab in the middle of." Margot jumped in, whether Logan would've wanted her to or not. "Your refusal to elaborate beyond what little you've told us will only come back to bite you in the ass, especially when other witnesses start telling the truth about you and those who've both harbored and aided you."

"Witnesses?" Stephanie echoed. She gestured a finger downstairs. "Who? _Canmore?_ You're hinging your prosecution on a–"

"Psychotic." Brooklyn finished, his eye returning to normal.

"More witnesses are coming forwards with information." Margot argued, knowing Canmore's credibility was razor thin.

"We've spoken with everyone involved in this...mess," Logan said, "including Jon Canmore, Savannah St. Nicks, and many others. I'll admit we're having trouble separating truth from fiction but a week ago I didn't think I'd be building a case against a gargoyle." He sighed, rapping a couple knuckles on the desk surface. He saw Brooklyn's lopsided gaze lift to him and had to admit, as easy as it would've been to prosecute a monster, he found a profound intelligence behind that single black eye _when it wasn't glowing_. "Some troubling revelations have come to light, especially about those involved with you and your clan. I find it hard to believe you don't know that little girl and I have to wonder if I brought her in here would she recognize you."

The gargoyle lowered his head. He knew if they led that little girl into this room she'd brighten at seeing her uncle and run towards him with arms outstretched.

"Your silence is quite telling, sir." It was Logan's voice that popped the bubble of thought.

"I just don't like the fact a child is being used as a tool."

He shrugged helplessly. "You've left me little choice. She just may end up on the stand as a character witness."

"_She's a little girl._" Brooklyn growled, unsettling the mood in the room.

"Oh I'm well aware." He ran a hand down tired features, catching a rough patch of stubble. His very body language broadcasted his discomfort in forcing Trinity into a court and into the middle of a murder trial. "Putting a child on the stand is never my first choice. But considering the circumstances I need to whittle down to the truth as much as possible. This is going beyond just an arraignment."

"But this is still a trial with rules." Stephanie said. "Not only will you have to prove that child is prepared for the realities of a murder trial, you'll need the permission of a legal guardian. Good luck finding one."

"Well, there are allegations that girl's mother is a detective Elisa Maza, from the 23rd precinct."

More quickly than he would've liked, a decade's worth of lies and close-calls were unraveling and Brooklyn's mind was reeling. Whether purposeful or not, he knew the prosecution was searching for any outward tick, any glimmer of recognition but he kept as still and indifferent as possible.

"Do you know her? Or who her husband might actually be?" He flipped through a few pages in one of his notebooks. "Witnesses have corroborated a close relationship with a very large and very purple–_no_, sorry, a lavender being such as yourself."

"Now him I know." Margot sneered. It cost a few thousand dollars to replace the hood on her car that Goliath had once used as a trampoline. "And I would be quite surprised you two hadn't run into each other in the last decade."

"I'm sorry, I have to object." Stephanie cut in, saving Brooklyn from having to answer. "Rumors and hearsay in a city rampant with rumor and hearsay don't mean a damned thing in a court of law. Please present me with your evidence that this detective has anything to do with my client or anything that has transpired in this city in the last week and I'll be happy to give it a look. Otherwise, please stop wasting our time."

"I'm sorry you see this as a waste of time, Mrs. Helms." Logan said. "I'm simply trying to illustrate the gravity of your client's situation. I'm under an oath to do my best to find you guilty, if you are indeed, guilty."

"Need I remind you–"

"Innocent until proven guilty, I'm well aware. I've been doing this a lot longer than you have." He turned to Brooklyn, meeting the gargoyle with his gaze. "I'm not the boogieman, sir. I'm not a villain twirling his moustache. I'm here to prosecute someone who was caught beating a human half to death and is responsible for many more deaths. I'm also here to hopefully bring light to the many bizarre and sometimes lethal..._happenings_..." Logan obviously struggled with the word, knowing whatever he chose wouldn't do it justice. "I apologize if the description is unbefitting...but in the last decade or so New York has been subject to wars, strange occurrences, collapsing buildings, communal hallucinations, lost nights with many missing people, what some have described as giant Egyptian gods carving a hole in the middle of town, and in the center of it all, a sordid tale of a Manhattan detective and her gargoyle lover. Then, a little girl shows up in all the chaos, a girl that has a striking resemblance to said detective. Now how exactly should I take this information? When does rumor and hearsay become verifiable evidence? When several individuals corroborate it? John Canmore might not be the most reliable witness but I'd wager the two policemen who came forwards are."

Stephanie stood up and subconsciously tried to play down the large stomach she knew was jutting out. "We've already been down this road. The FBI has already followed up on several leads including David Xanatos and this detective Maza's family and work associates. Every single one has been a dead-end. Parentage aside, if you want to put that girl on the stand then you better have a rock-solid connection to my client."

Logan nodded in agreement with the defense, but Margot was in a little less than an amenable mood. "Well," she said, "maybe we'll just have to arrange a meeting."

"A _supervised_ meeting." Stephanie amended quickly, though she knew exactly what would happen if they led Trinity into this room.

"Of course." she offered genially, but when Margot Yale smiled it proved an unnerving sight.

"Are there any more questions, Mrs. Yale, or are you finished for now?"

"We're done, for now." Logan said, gathering his notes. "We have more witnesses to interview and a case to continue building. The trial date is soon."

Margot snatched her briefcase from the table and followed Logan out the door without even a backwards glance.

Brooklyn immediately swiveled his head towards his lawyer quick like a whip-crack, keeping his voice low, "_She's here?_"

She was already apologetic, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

He started heaving, shoulders trembling slightly. "She can't be involved in this, _in any of this_...can she be put on the stand as a witness?"

"There has to be evidence of a connection to you, but considering the seriousness of this trial they might be able to find a reason. From what little we know of gargoyles and how many there are in the city, they could convince the judge to subpoena her on the basis of any familial relations." She stomped over to her open briefcase and started arranging papers inside. "But she can't meet with you, there's no way a scared, lonely little girl won't explode at the mere sight of you. Recognition is your worst enemy."

"Then what can we do?"

The only thing she could, Stephanie thought, but it meant a violation of ethics she'd taken an oath to uphold. Yet she couldn't quite take her eyes off her cell phone.

* * *

Othello edged against the door, but he knew he didn't need to open it to know what the familiar scent told him; the clan was still under heavy guard. There were at least four guards on the other side, most likely heavily armed, and most likely a little on edge since he'd held that agent by the throat just the other night. He pushed away and, thoughts churning, wondered if he shoved the door from its hinges fast enough could he subdue the guards before any got a shot off.

Since waking, he'd been quiet and more pensive than usual and it hadn't gone unnoticed.

Desdemona could see the flinty gaze of her beloved darting around the room. Othello wasn't often a subtle gargoyle; his bluntness was sometimes comically apparent. What worried her most though was the fact Angela was mimicking his behavior, quietly searching their room for what she could only presume was a weakness, anywhere she could escape from. She knew broaching the subject would ignite the same circular argument. "I wonder..." she said aloud, "if the two of you decided to escape, would you do so without everyone else's consent?"

Othello's answer vibrated in his chest while Angela turned to face her elder. "Do I need it?"

"Would you leave us behind if we did not agree to go?"

"This isn't about us anymore. It is about Trinity and we have been here far too long."

"I doubt the human is going to honor his promise," Othello spat, "or we would have been freed by now."

Desdemona sighed, "We are arguing the same argument as before and it has gotten us no closer."

"Which is why we need resolution, beloved."

"I think the situation is more delicate than we could imagine," she tried to explain, "and the agent has demonstrated on several occasions he only wants to help us."

"Yeah, he could've had you shot, Othello," Lexington smirked from the couch, "especially after you tried to remove his head."

The big, slate-skinned gargoyle started to pace, shaking picture frames on the far wall. "An honorable man would not have used a hatchling as leverage. An honorable man would have followed through with his promise, especially when it involves a child."

"He is protecting her the best way he can." Desdemona reminded him. "We seem to be surrounded by jackals."

Angela cut in, "All the more reason to leave, _with my sister._"

"Do you have any idea how many armed humans stand between us, Trinity and our freedom? We've barely survived the Guild's base, their assault in Times Square and now you wish us to attempt an escape from police headquarters? I thought you more sensible."

"I would walk through hell for Trinity, if it meant keeping her safe."

"Indeed."

"And our trust in a man we barely know and who's only barely keeping up his end of the bargain may cost us everything we hold dear!"

The growl in her throat wasn't meant to be so sharp, Desdemona mused. "You are coming from a place of anger, rookery daughter." she said calmly. "And I have seen too many people I love destroyed by their own anger, including Demona."

Angela snorted her next breath and nearly choked on the second, her frustration as palpable as the quick whip in her tail.

"She's right, Angela." Lexington said from the corner of the room. "Even if we could get past the guards outside, we have no idea where Trinity is and how many cops are between us and her."

"But we cannot simply wait here for the humans to decide what to do with us." Katana offered. She was standing tall and imperious, with a few days worth of sleep to heal her stomach wounds and force strength back into a battered body. "I know our situation is tenuous but perhaps an ultimatum to our benevolent captor would hasten his decision. Force him to help us."

"He has all the leverage." Angela argued. "And we have none."

"Well," Lexington had to disagree, "that's not exactly true. We do have information."

She turned, eying the smaller gargoyle. His big eyes were narrowed in thought. "What?" she breathed. "What information would be worth a trade that wouldn't involve exposing everyone?"

"Maybe...maybe everything."

"Lex, you can't be serious–"

Lexington hopped from the couch and approached Angela with open hands. "Maybe if he has more information he can protect Trinity better than us right now. And isn't that more important?"

"No one can protect her better than her clan." Othello said. "Especially if we are freed. And if we have to die to free her then so be it."

"Speak for yourself, brother." the clever sister admonished him with a playfully wagging finger. "Despite your willingness to honorably sacrifice yourself our deaths won't help anyone, including our hatchling."

He grunted at her; she was always too clever for her own good. Often the old Wyvern clan's arguments would come down to a fight between the warriors and the intellectuals, those who'd prefer to act and those who'd prefer to deliberate.

"She needs all of us if Goliath and Elisa are truly lost."

"Brooklyn and Katana made it home together," Lexington looked to his brother's mate, "I'm hoping Goliath and Elisa did as well."

"And if they did not...?"

The stillness was awkward and they figured the argument had run around in enough circles, eventually ending up at the beginning. And a simple knock on the door sounded ten times louder, causing half the clan to jerk.

Abel cautiously poked his head through the door. "Everyone decent?"

"Agent Sykes." Angela greeted him first.

Without so much as a glowing eye in sight, Abel figured it was safe to enter the room and closed the door behind him. "So, how is everyone tonight? Still planning your escape?"

"Your sense of humor is not appreciated."

"Sorry," he said quickly, knowing he was pushing his luck, "just thought I could break the ice, as it were."

"Are you actually concerned with our welfare, agent Sykes, or is this just a social call?"

Seeing the barely contained irritation in her eyes, Abel thought it best to get to the point. "I just had a furtive discussion, off the record mind you, with a certain defense attorney and she seemed to have concerns regarding that little girl."

"As do we." Angela said, standing with her arms crossed.

"The prosecution is thinking of using her as a witness."

That ruffled some wings and any one in the room left sitting was instantly on their feet.

Abel held his hands up before one of the gargoyles grabbed him by the throat again. "Now there might be a chance the judge won't allow it due to the fact there's no connection between her and Brooklyn or this case. We have to be careful here, Angela."

The use of her name cocked a few brows.

"Yes, I know your name." Abel continued, see the female's features soften some. "And now everyone else's in the room, thanks to my new _friend_." But he swiveled and landed on the clever sister with a pointed finger. "Except yours."

The pumpkin gargoyle half-shrugged; the fixation with naming everything and everyone was still mystifying. "I do not have one."

"Apparently. Now, in order for the state to properly force the child they would actually need to serve the subpoena on a parent or legal guardian to bring the child to court."

"That might prove difficult."

"Why? Where's her mother? Where's detective Maza?" he asked, eliciting a few hardened stares just by saying the name aloud. "Is she dea–"

"_Lost._" Angela stepped on the word she knew was coming. "Just lost. But she'll come back to us, I know she will."

"And her..._husband?_ He's not entirely human, is he?"

The conflict played out on young features. By the tone she figured he knew the truth, if only a half-truth with the holes filled in by hearsay. Trinity and this agent had been talking. "My father." she revealed. "His name...is Goliath."

And all the rumors and stories, blurry photos and witness testimony just fell into place, all but confirmed. Abel nodded thoughtfully. "Huh. A gargoyle."

"...yes." Angela nodded in guarded confirmation.

"And she's managed to keep this relationship a secret despite being a Manhattan detective."

"Yes, and often those who do find out vilify her or even physically try to harm her for simply loving another."

He shook his head; he'd seen the worst of it. "The human race can be cruel and narrow-minded sometimes."

"And so can other gargoyles." Angela revealed softly.

"And this Goliath, he's...a good man? A good father?"

"A remarkable example of our kind." Desdemona answered. "Compassionate, thoughtful, stoic and as stubborn as Elisa."

Abel rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his golden eyes gleaming with consideration. "Sound like a good match. I'd like to meet him some day."

"We can only hope he and Elisa return to us."

"From where?" he asked, curious. "Where did they go seven months ago? Her precinct says maternity leave, her parents said Kara Digi of all places, in Africa. Were those lies, or a cover to protect her?"

"It would take some explaining..." Lexington offered and no one else in the room was willing to clarify further. "But everything everyone said was the truth, as far as they knew."

Abel figured they'd revealed as much as they were comfortable with. "Trinity misses them." he said finally.

"As do we." Katana moved towards him with a liquid smoothness, and Abel noticed her swords were slung back into her sash. "So much so we were thinking of using what we know to persuade you to let us go with her."

He empathized with the gargoyles. "I know how you feel." Abel said. "Trapped, helpless, frustrated beyond measure but I wasn't kidding when I told you that you have to trust me. You attempt an escape you'll either be fugitives, which won't help the public perception or your leader's case, or worse yet someone's going to get killed."

"Trust goes both ways, agent." Desdemona chided him. As much as she had defended the man, she still expected reciprocation.

"I know, but if the prosecution knows Trinity has a connection to you, then she definitely has a connection to Brooklyn and that just gives them a little more weight with the judge."

His reason was devastating to hear but none of the clan could deny he didn't make sense.

Frustrated at her lack of options, Angela offered hurriedly, "If the court needs permission from a guardian than we can be her guardians. Delilah and I are her half-sisters."

"The guardian needs to have legal ground to claim that, and I doubt you two are in the system."

"But neither is Trinity."

Eyebrows bounced. The little caveat impressed him but they were arguing semantics and Abel figured a lot of new rules were going to be invented and established for this particular court case.

"We can be proven related by blood." Delilah continued, readying herself as if to spill blood for him right then and there.

"But the _legality_ still isn't there." he emphasized. "I'm sure gargoyles aren't burdened by bureaucracy and an incredibly complicated justice system but us humans are. Humans like Elisa Maza. But is she willing to expose herself–"

"To save her daughter?" Angela finished for him and crushed any doubt. "You obviously don't know her at all."

Abel smiled. "You speak pretty highly of her. I assume she's an important part of your family."

"Sometimes the most important of all."

He whistled. The gargoyles didn't throw their words around lightly; this detective apparently elicited unwavering loyalty. "High praise."

"She has earned it time and time again." Othello said, surprising even himself at how much Elisa had become an essential part of their clan.

"And if want to do right by her daughter then you have to decide whether it's worth it to see that little girl or cut yourself off from her, for her own protection."

He seemed to take it personally. His voice went impossibly lower. "Do not lecture us on protection, agent. Gargoyles protect, it is our very nature."

"Then you and I have something in common, big guy." Abel smiled at him. "We're both trying to protect the innocent in any way we can, even if it's the most painful thing we can imagine."

The clan shared a hesitant glance, darting between all of them. "We...we can't just..." Angela stuttered. "We can't just ignore her, not now, not when we know she could be alone."

"It's your choice but it could also hurt Brooklyn's case."

Just as Angela had resigned herself to keeping their distance, as excruciating as it was, it was the most surprising person who'd decide for her. "It may be selfish," Desdemona said, "but we need to see her."

"Are you sure?" Abel asked quietly.

"All we have is a presumption Trinity may be called to this trial, or she may not. That does not change the fact our hatchling has come back to us after so long and we will _not_ ignore her."

"Does she speak for all of you?"

It only took one to start nodding as Lexington made his decision known without a word; the rest of the clan had agreed.

"All right..." Abel opened the door and gestured with a few fingers to someone the gargoyles couldn't see. His young partner walked through with a swaddled lump delicately held against his chest. Dominic peeled the blanket off to reveal Trinity and set her on the ground.

"_Trinity!_" It was Angela who'd race towards her sister faster than anyone else.

"Ang'la!" Trinity squealed and reached out for her big sister.

Angela scooped her from the ground and into her arms. She butted her ridges to her little sister's, wetting Trinity's cheeks with her tears. "Oh my sister, _it is so good to see you..._" The rest of the clan surrounded them in a massive huddle, all of them reaching out to ruffle her hair or caress a little wing, proving this wasn't a dream. She was almost overwhelmed by the attention. Delilah was next to grab for her sister and practically yanked her from Angela's arms, spinning her around and hearing her laugh out loud.

Abel sidled up to Katana. "I know the man you love is facing a murder trial. Are you sure this was the right decision?"

She stepped back from the throng and seeing the mood transform into sheer joy, Katana thought about her own hatchlings, hopefully safe in the castle. "Very much so. Our clan needs to be whole once more and I believe in the end, Brooklyn would have agreed."

* * *

It started as a ripple on the surface and bloomed into a swirl. The mirror once stashed in the corner of the throne room shivered on its supports, the ripples suddenly yawning into a doorway. Titania strode through with her grandson in tow; they'd escaped the phoenix's wrath and the queen had called upon her husband's mirror to allow them access to Avalon.

As soon as Alexander stepped through the portal closed behind them, returning to a simple mirrored surface.

Titania continued forwards without a lost step. The gargoyle honor guards turned to see her entering the main throne room and they nodded to her presence. She barely blinked at the both of them; it wasn't discourtesy but haste and the Avalon clan had become used to the Children of Oberon rarely acknowledging their presence with little less than a sideways glance. But they were surprised to see a young human child running after her.

Oberon was reclined in his throne, holding court with a disinterested air. All until Titania sauntered towards the wooden dais at the far end of the chamber, parting the sparse crowd. He straightened in her presence. "My queen." he greeted her, and then noticed her appearance. "You are...disheveled."

A few hairs were out of place. Titania smoothed them back.

He nodded at her mended appearance; it was more befitting a queen.

"My lord, I have been forced to withdraw here due to what attacked my grandson." Titania explained.

Oberon imperiously lowered his eyes to Alexander, who'd followed her into the throne room. "The boy. And what would attack him that could best Titania, queen of Avalon?"

"The phoenix, my lord."

He reacted; his smile wry and predator-like, Oberon lifted his head. "The forever-living? It has always been a disinterested thing, why now would it turn its attentions to a human child?"

"I believe its anger motivates it."

"Anger?"

"Of being trapped," she said, "encased and used."

"Humans." he exhaled. Sometimes the little mortals were more trouble than they were worth, always reaching beyond their grasp. "They would try to bottle time itself if they had the means. So why this boy?"

"I know not yet, but an...acquaintance of ours has an interesting theory."

"Acquaintance?"

Titania pursed her lips; she'd stretched her lord's word as far as it would allow and now risked his wrath with her indiscretion. "My grandson's tutor."

His all-seeing gaze reached across the throne room, watching the slender sprite swim through the air like it was water. A few voices in the shadows rose in surprise. Oberon stood and bellowed, "_Goodfellow._" Voice filling the chamber, it rattled the torches and obliterated any stray whisper. "You are forbidden from this island."

Puck floated closer. He was obviously wary but didn't let it show through the brave facade and the cheeky smile. "Yes, but I have been invited if not forced to return."

"And your powers are restored." He filled his gaze with his queen. "I would hope my lady and queen did not act without her lord and husband in mind."

She didn't wilt under her husband's glare. "I thought his penance was served." Titania explained calmly. "And I needed the Puck to be at his best for my daughter and grandchild."

"And technically," Puck squeezed into the conversation, "I _am_ tutoring Alexander as we speak."

"Do not vex me, Puck!" Oberon shouted him down. "I am not pleased, Titania. Not at all."

Titania bowed, extending her arms. She expected her husband to be cross. "I beg your forgiveness, my lord, humbly so."

Oberon sighed. His left hand wrung and knotted. "It is not your place to undo my decrees without my consent."

"My family is suffering, my lord, I felt I had no choice."

"We shall discuss this later." As icy as his gaze was towards his queen, it was arctic when faced with Puck. "Do you believe the phoenix is a threat to our island?"

"We battled to a standstill. It is a rather difficult creature to displace or destroy."

"Surely the phoenix cannot enter here. We are concealed to the mortal world."

"The phoenix transcends mortality." Puck cut in. "It exists beyond time and consequence, and is a creature of pure magic such as ourselves. It lives and dies on its own terms, oh grandiose one, not ours. The legends borne around this creature don't lie."

"But it can be entrapped." Oberon argued.

"Oh yes. The humans who originally ensnared the phoenix did so when it was newly reborn, and at its weakest. But right now the phoenix is at its strongest. And angriest, I might add. I've rarely felt such a fury. Pandora's box has been opened..."

"If it comes, we shall meet it and remind it of who inhabits this island."

Puck's gaze narrowed; his lord had the gift of pontification and grand speeches. He just hoped the incredibly obtuse bravado was enough. "Hmmm...yes..." Puck clucked. "As always the braggart..."

Further conversation was cut short when three young women floated into the throne room. Puck had been absent from Avalon so long he had to admit he'd almost missed Oberon's three pet witches but before he even had the chance to reignite an old and delightfully antagonistic rivalry, they hovered past him and bowed to the court. "My lord." they announced in cool complement. "Something nears."

"Something powerful." Selene clarified.

"Resolute." Luna added.

"_Burning_." Phoebe warned.

Titania and Oberon both raised their eyes to the ceiling, as if they could sense the coming storm.

"Yes..." Oberon said quietly, slanted brows sinking into his pinpoint eyes. "The phoenix."

"Uh oh..." Puck whispered and flicked his fingers at the Weird sisters. "Here he comes. Perhaps you ladies should go and do your job."

They turned their heads at Puck in perfect sync and sneered at the trickster, giving him the crook-eye. "You need not remind us of our task, Puck," they snapped back, "we have steadfastly remained loyal to our king and queen, unlike some others of this court."

"My loyalty is expressed in ways you couldn't imagine, my dears, and considerably less sycophantic."

His insult didn't go unchallenged. "Heed your tongue–" one started.

"–or we will pluck it from your mouth–"

"–without so much as a thought."

"Enough, all of you." Oberon sniped at them. "Your bickering is tiring and wasteful. Gather the others and meet this creature who dares intrude on our island."

The Weird sisters immediately glided from the room, no doubt to rally the island's residents on their king's command.

But Puck was wary enough to voice his concerns, "Be not indifferent to this creature, my lord."

And despite his better judgment, Oberon actually turned towards Puck as if to heed his advice. "Does the Puck know something his lord and master does not?"

"What answer could I give that won't embarrass you, my king? I would never presume to think I know more than you but my experience with the phoenix allows me a unique insight."

"Indeed," Titania said, "please share."

Puck floated into a cross-legged position, hovering a few feet above the ground. "Creatures such as this feed on impudence and overconfidence."

Oberon's frown curdled gaunt features but he did nothing. No angry retort, no dismissive wave of his hand, just stood there and took it.

And Puck had noticed the lack of an angry retort and figured it was a silent consent to continue. "We have been so concerned with our own affairs we've largely ignored this creature. We know so little about it. Ancient and pure. Not a Fay, not something wrought from human fallacy, you know perhaps it is one of the Lost Race–"

"_Dead,_ all of them." Oberon hissed.

"Oh, my apologies, my liege, I'm just thinking aloud. But whatever it is, it is very angry."

"Regardless, it dares to attack my queen and breach Avalon's borders."

But the Puck's warning was dire. "Be warned."

He decided not to acknowledge Puck's insufferable ambiguity, not even a side glance and stormed from the throne room.

* * *

On the highest ramparts of the palace, Oberon joined his queen at her side as she looked out onto the vast emerald landscape of the island lit by moonlight. The human boy was there as well, clutching at her leg. Oberon ignored him and followed her gaze. "I am not pleased."

She sighed. "I am contrite, husband, but I stand by my choice."

"Indeed? Does my queen intend to undo any more of my decrees?"

"None that I can think of."

A sound of something half touching his lips was drowned by his grumbling. "And now my children are sent to war by your bothersome familial ties, Titania."

"My husband risks much for me and I am grateful. But I have often said tying Puck's hands would only cause more problems than they would solve."

"Puck disobeyed my decree and was forced to abide by his punishment." Oberon didn't like having to explain his ruling, nor did he enjoy having it outright challenged. "When my queen reverses my decision it only weakens my word as absolute. Now, what does Puck know that we do not?"

"He has remained curiously vague but then, he is a trickster."

"_He risks much_."

Titania turned and quickly laid a hand on her husband's chest; she knew his first instinct would be to sentence him again but right now, she needed the Puck. "He is needed."

"Then he will explain himself."

"He is gone, my lord," the Weird sisters boasted, "he has _fled_. Perhaps his offer to help was a ruse for his freedom."

Titania turned a dark eye to the witches. "The Puck would never leave Alexander."

"You give him far too much credit."

Though he would've loved to see the squabble boil over into something fun, Raven coughed, "If I could interrupt, I think we have a visitor." His hand drifted out towards the sea and a carpet of fog rolling over the water's surface. It signified an arrival to the island.

"It nears..." the sisters said quietly and all eyes turned to the horizon ahead. The fog was billowing in a straight line towards the island, something at the forefront pushing through all the layers of concealing magic.

The Avalon clan had lined up with the Fay on the ramparts, readying for battle, though Oberon mused they weren't fully prepared for what darkened their island shores. But a loyal honor guard stood by their king.

Suddenly, a hot glow at the tip of the spear-shaped mist burst out and the phoenix spread its wings, gliding over the shore. It was zeroing in on the palace.

"Well," Coyote whispered, "been a long time since we've seen the firebird in all its unfettered glory. And it looks quite angry."

"_Begone, creature!_" Oberon's voice carried across the island. "You intrude on my kingdom!"

But the phoenix didn't deviate an inch from its course, aiming directly for their position.

Titania already knew its destructive power and waved her hand to the Avalon clan. "To the skies, honor guard."

Gabriel wanted to protest and hold his ground but something in Titania's eyes told him to heed her wishes; more a warning than a command. "Everyone, take flight." he ordered. "We'll set up flanking positions." The young gargoyles leapt from the cornices and glided to a distance, holding themselves on the warm evening drafts.

"Here it comes..." Coyote said.

It charged up the hill towards the palace with a scream, leaving a trail of wilting grass and would've plowed through the palace walls if Titania and Oberon hadn't raised their hands and summoned a barrier of magic. The phoenix collided and angled off but the king and queen felt the impact down to the bone. The rest of the Fay took flight with the fastest leading the pack. The Banshee quickly transformed into the Crom-Cruach and slashed at the phoenix, taking nothing but hot flame. The death worm howled and turned to attack again but the phoenix had flanked it and the Banshee inside barely had the time to brace for the incoming blow. It was bathed in flame and just escaped with its skin.

Odin pulled a spear from his fur-trimmed cape and pulled on Sleipnir's reigns, leading the great horse into the sky. He crossed one side of the phoenix and sliced the spear through one of its wings. The phoenix was sent into a spiral before it could reform the lost wing and fly off.

"Blasted creature!" Odin swore, forcing his steed to turn mid-air and follow.

But by the time he caught up more of his brethren were stealing his chance at a real battle. He could see the rest of the Fay swarming the phoenix and each taking a try at attacking, either throwing spells at it or using improvised weaponry. Intent not to have the first decent battle in years spoiled, Odin barreled through and tried his hand again. His spear cleaved flame and the phoenix ducked down, turning underneath him only to run afoul of Nought and the tendrils of pure shadow that shot out from the folds of his cape, trying to snare the phoenix's wings.

But it burned through them before having the chance to bind. As quiet as ever, Nought reacted with a muted grimace and flew off.

"Your parlor tricks won't trap a beast such as this!" Odin laughed at his brother's attempt, only to be blindsided and nearly thrown from his horse by the phoenix running roughshod over him. He shook it off and gave chase.

Titania watched the Fay encircle the phoenix and watched as every physical blow was being shrugged off. She knew the helpless feeling of all that raw power being wasted on ineffective brute force. Something the Puck said earlier resonated; the phoenix feeds on impudence and overconfidence.

Grandmother siphoned the water from a stream underneath and tried to douse the flames, but the phoenix merely turned it all to steam. But the distraction was enough to allow Raven to ensnare it with massive chains. The towering Cyclops grabbed the other end and heaved the chains over his head in an arc, slamming the phoenix to the ground. The phoenix erupted into a flaming puddle, its physical form oozing from the chains until it reformed outside of the trap.

Raven and the Cyclops received a wave of fire thrown from the phoenix's wing as retribution but it allowed the Weird sisters a chance to surround it. They slowly orbited and started to chant. "_Creature ancient, borne of flame. You intrude on our island for the child you claim. Between all the ticks of time we bind thee. Still and silent, frozen for eternity._"

A pillar of energy rose from the ground and encased the phoenix in a diamond hard magic, freezing it solid.

"_Ha!_" Odin bellowed, taunting the trapped creature. "I expected more!"

"Sisters." Titania called to them. Something was wrong. There was still energy in the breeze, palpable and hot.

The witches were straining against something, their concentration wholly on the prison they'd just created. "It resists, sisters." Selene managed.

"We must hold it."

"It will not escape."

They could each feel a shiver through the magical barrier, getting stronger, first humming and then singing in a high-pitched note. The phoenix was vibrating, oscillating so fast it was eating into the barrier; the hum soon became a scream.

Titania warned quickly, "_Be wary._"

Before anyone could rush to their aid and add their power to the spell, the phoenix shattered the prison and sent the sisters flying. Weakened, its flight was erratic and the phoenix gained altitude with the Fay on its tail. Grandmother transformed into the Thunderbird and came out front of it, twisted and dropped, cleaving through the phoenix as quickly as possible to keep from being burned. It yowled in pain and descended.

With Alexander safely behind her, Titania pulled massive slate stones from the ground and mimicking her hands, crushed them against the phoenix hoping to snuff the flames. She dropped it to the ground and pulverized them. The phoenix rolled from the debris and before it could escape Coyote set a whirlwind on it and tried tearing it into shreds by the sheer wind speed alone, with Odin adding lightning into the flaming tornado.

Without giving it the chance to fight back, Titania's eyes lit up at the exertion as she summoned something deep within Avalon itself. An energy as primal as the Earth itself erupted upwards, enveloping the phoenix, a plume of bright light.

The Weird sisters helped contain the energy to the spiraling wind until it bled out into the sky.

Its fire dim, the phoenix let out an anemic cry.

"Cast your spell again, sisters." Titania commanded.

But before it could be entrapped again, the phoenix quickly folded itself in its wings and vanished in a ball of fire, leaving the battlefield stone quiet and the Fay attackers on edge.

"Where is it?!" Odin bellowed. It was an uninspiring end to the battle.

But Titania lowered her gaze to the ground. She'd already played this game before; every attempt to trap, banish or destroy it had failed. "Do not underestimate this creature, Woden, it bested me."

"Bah! I've seen much more powerful brought to their knees. And on equal terms where mortals were not fodder, the queen of Avalon would have triumphed."

But Titania didn't answer. Her eyes were peering through the world.

* * *

The phoenix had fled across the planet; it emerged almost halfway around and narrowed its gaze, as if it could see Avalon through the world itself, at the center of a large nexus of native Earth magic, invisible to almost everyone but a select few. Though Avalon was incapable of being reached in a three dimensional manner, the phoenix could see beyond such limitations.

Closing its wings, it burrowed into the ground and worked its way through the Earth itself, bleeding through the silicate rocky shell of the mantle towards the outer core. It burned through the solid rock with white-hot intensity, transforming it into a viscous fluid and tunneled towards the center despite the massive pressure. It didn't take long to reach the liquid outer core and the phoenix bathed in molten metal more than eight thousand degrees.

On the surface the Fay wandered about their island, restless and alert.

Fruit on a nearby apple tree trembled. Pebbles rattled on the ground. The ground started shaking and increased in intensity until a hole opened in the ground, grass, dirt and rock erupting into the air in a spiral of debris. The phoenix emerged and crowed at the sky. It had coated itself in pure liquid iron.

Titania's gaze widened while some of the Fay recoiled from the poisonous metal, glowing from the sheer heat and gleaming under the full moon. Even the ground had been infected by the iron, black strands spreading from the hole.

"Steady yourselves." Oberon ordered from his position out front, but he could sense his children were wary of the molten veneer of iron the phoenix wore, some petrified into nearly conceding right then and there. It was only a human boy after all, not worth dying for.

It screamed and shot forwards, hoping to break through the front line. The Fay scattered and opened the king and queen to attack. It was only a combined response of energy that kept them from being poisoned or worse and the phoenix veered off, allowing the rest of the Fay to regroup and give chase.

Odin was first to follow on his eight-legged horse, throwing lightning from the sky and herding it towards Coyote.

A whirlwind with glowing red eyes enveloped it but the phoenix's metal wings sliced through the air and it shot upwards through the eye of the hurricane, almost tearing Coyote in half. The tornado harmlessly dispersed and he dropped to the ground, rolling away to safety.

Raven threw more magical chains at the bird, only to shatter against the iron.

Still in the form of the Crom-Cruach, the Banshee quickly shriveled to her true form and size to regain her agility and flew off with the phoenix right on her tail. She turned and screamed at it but the phoenix was able to deflect the sound waves with its metal covering. She had to angle herself and fold in half at the waist to avoid being hit as the phoenix passed by. Patches of her skin started welting from just being grazed and she flew off to regroup.

Titania, seeing the damage wrought by just a faint touch, threw enough energy at it to decimate half a city but it deflected the focused explosion, scattered it harmlessly into the sky and corkscrewed away.

Anansi wasn't known for his dexterity (or his courage) so when the phoenix neared he quickly shrunk and scuttled off as the phoenix razed the ground just above him, nearly sending him flying into the air from the sheer amount of wind. Grandmother swooped in and cupped the little spider in her hands, darting off before the phoenix tore a massive chunk from the soil. Sensing the phoenix behind her, Grandmother flew off and tossed Anansi into a grove of trees below. As the phoenix passed overhead, Anansi returned to his larger size and threw a layer of webbing at the creature, hoping to ensnare it. The phoenix was caught, halted and dragged to the ground. Anansi took the risk of getting closer to throw more webbing over the fumbling, thrashing, angry bird and tried his best to complete envelop it, all until a sharpened blade of pure iron tore through the sticky goop. Using the iron as a hot knife, the phoenix freed itself and swatted the spider away.

"Anansi!" Grandmother screamed in horror, seeing the massive spider roll across the ground covered in searing iron. He writhed, wriggled and cried out in pain. She shot towards him and used the earth to cover them both like a blanket as the phoenix flew overhead.

Flying in to flank it, Oberon and the Weird sisters threw lightning from their hands but it bounced harmlessly from the iron shell. It turned and angled so sharply it caught its pursuers off guard. It was implausibly quick, cutting through them so swiftly they barely had a chance to react.

Oberon had rarely witnessed such speed. He stopped mid-air to see where the phoenix had gone and watched it turn towards his queen and her grandson. He raised his hand and a tendril of dirt and rock uprooted from the ground, entangling the creature. But the phoenix twisted and cut through the magical arm like butter, continuing its pursuit. Titania and Alexander veered off, hoping to put some distance between them and the phoenix.

The Weird sisters put themselves in its path, holding up their hands. "Stay thy hand, creature."

It screamed at them.

They put up a massive barrier from ground to sky. The phoenix started swiping at it with razor sharp iron wing-tips. The feedback was immediate and seared their hands like a chemical burn but they persisted, allowing time for their queen to escape and others to rally.

The phoenix though wouldn't be trapped as easily this time. It solidified the iron on its wings and slapped them together, making the iron ring like cymbals crashing together. The magic splintered and anyone within earshot reacted in pain and retreated at the echoing sound. The phoenix looked up, spied Alexander and immediately rushed towards him.

"Alexander, go!" Titania demanded and pushed him away. But the phoenix was on them so quickly Titania only just managed to command a wall of stone to rise up between them. The great bird cut through the stone and clapped its wings, and Titania gritted her teeth against the pain. The stones faltered and fell and left the queen exposed.

"_Gramma!_" Alexander screamed and tried to intervene.

But she deflected him away, only to find herself swathed in the embrace of molten iron as the phoenix rolled over her.

"Titania!" Oberon growled. Once tiresome, this was becoming lethal to his Children. And now his queen had been struck, plummeting to the ground.

Hitting hard, Titania rolled into the soft embrace of Avalon's soil. The iron stuck to her skin, burning, leeching, sucking every ounce of energy from her form like a poison. She tried to scream; her throat constricted, only a strangled gurgle trickled out. Her skin turned gray and black lines crawled from the iron burns like glass slowly cracking under intense heat.

The phoenix grabbed her around the waist with a clawed foot, took to the air and flung the queen's limp form at one of the palace's many towers. She plowed through the stone wall on the upper level and right into the chamber within.

* * *

The wall crumbled in a wave of debris, causing the occupants to shield their faces to protect from the plume of dust that tore through the room.

Princess Katharine was forced to her feet and dropped the sleeve of her robe that kept her from inhaling the dust. "My god..."

The only other occupant in the room lifted as best she could from the large bed. They'd been listening to the battle outside, helpless to do anything and now her caretaker was staring at something on the floor. "Katharine...?" Fox struggled up, seeing the new hole in the wall.

Katharine simply breathed, "Titania."

Fox peered over the edge of her bed. What came to rest in the rubble of the castle wall didn't much resemble her mother, her skin desiccated and colorless, like a corpse. She'd been exposed to massive amounts of iron. "Mother..."

Katharine stood, mouth open. She'd rarely seen a Fay reduced to sudden, tattered mortality.

* * *

"This is becoming irritating." Oberon muttered. His army was quickly being decimated, the survivors losing their killer instinct in the face of molten iron and scattering to save their skins. Odin was still astride Sleipnir, reveling in the battle as any Norse God would and the mysterious caped Nought stood by his king's side but their forces were depleted. And his lady could be dying.

The phoenix rose above the tree line and surveyed the battlefield. The insects had split its focus and allowed the child to slip away. But a gleam of that certain shade of green flickered at the edge of its vision, vanishing into the distance. Alex was nearing the other end of the island and slipping from its grasp. The phoenix shot after him. It picked up speed and barreled through any opposition that tried to impede its path, Raven and Banshee thrown to the ground and covered in hot iron.

The king instantly vanished, reappearing from where Alexander had once been and where the phoenix was quickly approaching. Within seconds he was fifty feet tall, towering over the island. He reared back a massive hand and dug it into the ground, coating his entire arm in earth and stone. The phoenix neared and he swatted the bird from the sky with his crudely-wrought glove. The phoenix was thrown into the ground at a shallow angle, hitting and bouncing and rolling to a stop. He grabbed the trunk of a massive tree and uprooted the great pine. Using it like a fly swatter, he hammered the phoenix with such force the tree splintered and cracked in half. He grabbed another, this time transmuting it to solid steel. The phoenix lurched and tried to get back into the air but Oberon swung and struck the creature, sending it flying halfway across the island and close to the southern shore.

It hit like a missile and dug into the ground, leaving a scar behind it.

It crowed and howled and tried to get back into the air before what it could feel rumbling through the ground reached it. But the phoenix turned only to see a massive tidal wave form off the coast and speed towards it. A surge of cold seawater enveloped it and washed it away. It was carried for half a mile before the wave lost momentum and spread across a swathe of meadowgrass, revealing the drenched bird. The molten iron started cooling faster than the phoenix's own flames could keep it hot, breaking off in chunks and revealing the autumn red curls of fire feathers.

Heavy footfalls turned lighter and lighter as Oberon shrank back to normal and approached the phoenix. A small group of Fay had followed. He made a gesture in the air with one arm and the ground mimicked it perfectly, clutching the stunned creature in a massive hand. "This island shall be your tomb..."

But the phoenix superheated one wing and the iron still coating it, slowly spiraling the pliable metal into a spike. As Oberon approached, the phoenix whirled and fired the iron lance at the Fay king. It impaled through his shoulder and he howled in pain, losing his concentration. He fought to remain standing and staggered like a toddler, trying to get some distance and allowing his loyal soldiers to wage the war in his stead.

Odin rode past, Sleipnir's hooves tearing up the ground underneath. He summoned more lightning from the skies and snowstorms to freeze the rest of the iron still clinging to the phoenix. He surrounded the creature in a tornado of freezing wind and snow, hoping to swallow it whole. "Be still, creature," he bellowed, obviously enjoying the battle, "and accept your fate!"

Dark tendrils of poison bled out from the wound and Oberon grabbed the spike using the folds of his cape, pulling it from his body quicker than the poison could spread. He dropped to his knees and eventually on his side, breathing through gritted teeth. He watched as Odin threw all the elements at the phoenix in a rage, a column of rotating air and ice rising to the summoned clouds that blackened Avalon's usually clear skies. Oberon turned to see Nought holding a hand towards him. He dismissed it and struggled to a standing position on his own as his children started regrouping around him.

"It is formidable, more than we thought possible." Selene said, and her sisters agreed.

"Perhaps we should allow it the child."

"Perhaps it will leave when sated."

"That's cruel." It was Coyote, flicking dust from his leather jacket and frowning at the sisters, who reciprocated with three perfectly mirrored sneers of their own. "We don't know what it wants with that boy but it can't be good."

"We are not to interfere in mortal affairs," they argued, "so proclaims our king. And this battle will only end in death."

"You witches have been interfering with mortals since time immemorial! In fact, I'd say this bird is here thanks in part to another of your schemes a thousand years ago, namely Demona."

"_Enough!_" Oberon bellowed. The bickering quieted. "My queen and her pet trickster both deemed this battle worthy of our attention. It has attacked our home and for whatever the reason, it will fail."

"But where is the Puck, my lord?"

* * *

Alexander hated to run away after seeing his grandmother tossed through a castle wall like a ragdoll but he had no choice. The phoenix was relentless. What little Titania had shared with him was a warning to keep his distance, to not let the phoenix ensnare him. _Be safe, child,_ she'd said, _and be free no matter the cost._

So he ran, allowing his grandmother's court to battle in his place. But as sprawling as Avalon was there was only so much real estate to escape to. He scanned the area quickly and decided his best bet were the mountains on the other side of the island. He was about to dart away when a hand reached out and caught him by the collar. Alexander whirled around to find Puck smiling back. "Uncle Owen!"

"My boy." he swooned, clapping his hands together. "I see you're still un-singed."

"But Gramma..." Alexander's voice trembled.

Puck held up a single finger and calmed his charge. He'd watched as Titania was smothered in hot iron. "Tut tut, she's the strongest fairy I know. She'll survive. What's important here is that _you_ survive." The smile fell and bright features darkened. "But your idea of survival may not amount to my idea of survival."

"What's that mean?"

"Big things are coming, boy, I can feel it in the wind. But you have a noose around your neck with that damned spell. Forced immortality and a bond to that delightful cannibal."

Alexander shook his head. "I can't make the magic go away."

"I know." Puck agreed. "As powerful as you are you're still raw and untrained. And that magic is a thousand years old. It holds like a vice, thanks to the witches and their sloppy cooking." In the distance he could see his brethren darting about the sky and trying to make any kind of spell stick but the phoenix in its iron shell was either dodging or outright deflecting every blow. "This is going to end in bloodshed if we don't put a stop to it."

"How?"

"I'm going to tell you to do something, young man, which you will not want to. That you would never do even if you lived to see the end of the world."

Scrunching his face, Alexander asked quietly, "What's that?"

Puck sighed and put on a sour smile. What he was proposing some would call mad and he was sure his employers would call insane. "That little birdie will hunt you to the ends of the universe, burning anyone who gets in its way but maybe that's a good thing."

"It is?"

"Sometimes, Alex, you have to do the unexpected to win the day." Puck clarified, and put a reassuring hand to the young boy's shoulder. "Do you trust me, boy?"

"Yeah."

His big grin danced on pale skin, stretching from ear to ear. "Then let's you and I do some _real_ magic."

* * *

"Mother...?"

Titania tried to roll over, instead flopping to her side like a dead fish.

"_Mother!_" Fox tried, but knew screaming at her mother wouldn't do her any good. "...jesus..."

Katharine tried to clean the iron off for all the good it would do but the metal was still hot to the touch. Her hand shot back and she breathed on the reddened skin. "I dinna know what t' do, my lady. Th' iron is poison but it's too hot t' remove."

"Use the towels, Katharine..." Fox suggested. "Try and clean off...as much as you can..."

Katharine quickly went to the heavy wooden shelves in the corner and pulled out a stack of clean towels. She wetted them in the bowl of cold water she'd earlier placed at Fox's bedside and threw them over anywhere the iron covered Titania's skin. Steam wafted out from underneath but the iron started cooling, solidifying and flaking off in chunks.

Titania struggled up, warming with the last dregs of energy. "...alexander..." she managed

"Alex...? What is happening...?"

"...the phoenix...wants your son..."

Fox's expression turned cold as a million questions ran through her mind. "...why...?"

A hand reached out to her daughter before her eyes rolled back into her skull and Titania lost consciousness.

"If yuir son is out there, Fox," Katharine whispered, "in the middle of all that..."

Fox raised her eyes to the hole in her room, staring into the sky beyond. The battle was still being waged. "There's still some fighters left..."

And with a rush of air and a snap of leather, one of the shadows she thought she saw outside the tower had alighted just outside.

Thinking it was reinforcements flying to their rescue, Fox turned to whoever and whatever had flown into the room. She thought it was one of the Avalon clan when she noticed the wings. "You..." she called out to it. "...please help us..." But the approaching silhouette was way too massive for one of the younger gargoyles, massive and eerily familiar. It couldn't be. "_Goliath?_"

"In a sense." The hulking figure walked into the light; the first thing that struck the room's occupants wasn't the lavender shade, but the scars layered upon scars. He was staring at her with dead eyes. His left forearm from elbow to wrist was hideously mangled, jagged corners of what looked like machinery fused to the skin and meat. It wasn't quite Goliath, but a twisted mirror image.

Fox shuddered. This wasn't the Wyvern leader she knew. This was the beast from a different timeline, the one who'd seen his Angel of the Night killed in front of him and spent a thousand years searching for her killer. "_You._"

The alternate Goliath leaned towards her; there wasn't malice in his expression, only grim determination. "Yes, me." he rumbled.

"What the hell...are you doing here...of all places?"

"I followed a beacon sent into the ether and this island is a nexus, one of the strongest points of entry on this plane. And whatever barrier Avalon has, it has been severely depleted due to the commotion outside."

"Goliath?" Katharine whispered. What stood before her barely resembled the Wyvern leader. He seemed oblivious to her presence, or completely indifferent.

"That's not...our Goliath, princess..." Fox explained, before her caretaker got close enough to lose a limb. "...it's another version...one who wouldn't blink in killing you..."

"And I have no quarrel with you," his deep voice filled the room, "unless you wish to stand in my way."

Fox hadn't heard that spine-shivering baritone for a long time. "Obviously...I'm in no shape...to stop you..."

"Yes," Goliath's nose wrinkled, "I can smell death upon you."

"Flatterer."

"Always the quick wit. You never change in any timeline."

"Good..." Fox spit back. If anything, at least all the infinite alternate versions of herself didn't change or conform.

But this Goliath wasn't here to trade quips with a dying human. He stomped forwards and put his foot on Titania's neck, leaning into the stricken queen and allowing the simple yet cruel gesture to speak for him. She went bug-eyed and felt her windpipe constrict as the massive foot pressed down on her throat. If the phoenix hadn't poisoned her with the touch of iron, she might've willed herself into another form to escape or remove the gargoyle's leg from the thigh down. But she was pitifully drained of power and at his mercy.

"_Stop it!_" Katharine screamed.

"You said yourself..." Fox was more calm against her mother's suffering. "Your quarrel isn't with us...!"

"You're right." he nodded. "Now, I have been quite busy going from one end of the universe to the other looking for this particular slice of reality, so please don't waste my time. Where is the creature that calls herself Demona?"

"Not here."

"As I've surmised. So please enlighten me."

"We don't know."

Goliath's face curdled, jagged lines furrowing through rough flesh. "Please don't lie to me. I loathe when people lie to me."

"Look at me..." Fox wheezed. "Do I look like...I'm in any condition...to give a damn about Demona?"

"Indeed. So what choice does that leave me?" He increased the pressure on Titania's neck, hearing the queen gurgle her defiance. "Blackmail, I suppose. I will _make_ you care about Demona."

"I don't know where she is..."

"But you do know someone who does." His eyes narrowed, becoming tight slits under heavy bone brows. "And you have the resources to help me track her no matter where she tries to flee. I am so close now, finally locating the proper reality. I will not be denied again, not by you or your clan."

* * *

_Manhattan_

As the quickest flier in the group, Rain was the first to swoop in over the cornices of the main courtyard and skid to a halt. She started flexing her arms, stretching the shimmering wing membranes taught. "Man, I think it's a shorter flight to Ottawa."

Annika landed behind her, clutching her stomach. "Just try carrying a passenger."

The rest of the clan filtered in, shook out tired wings and followed Broadway into the castle. Hudson noticed he was still favoring his right leg; even after a few days worth of stone sleep it was still a little stiff and having an aerial dogfight with a giant flaming bird didn't help the healing process. But even in the awkwardly silent ride down in the elevator he decided not to say anything if only not to be accused of coddling him. He figured the boy had enough on his mind being thrust into leadership than to complain about his leg.

The clan exited into the stark, sleek halls of the Eyrie's uppermost floor and headed for the only voice chasing its echo down the corridor.

Jason Canmore stopped mid-sentence with whoever he was speaking and looked up from his desk monitor. "Broadway." he sighed in relief. The rest of the clan limped in behind him. "Are ye all right? I've had a couple drones looking for you all day."

Slumping into the first chair available, Broadway rubbed his sore thigh. "Alex made sure we were hidden for the day. He magically zapped us from the battlefield before sunrise. We woke up in Philadelphia."

"No wonder I couldn't find you. What happened?" Jason asked but had to assume it didn't turn out well, considering the young Xanatos heir didn't return with them.

"We did our best but it was like mosquitoes trying to attack a tank."

"And Alex?"

Hudson shook his head. "Gone. Where, we dinna know."

"And I bet he's beyond anywhere we can reach." Broadway added.

Jason held his head in his hand, cupped around his mouth, eyes glazed. "I bet. So we do nothing and hope he's okay."

"Alex has powerful friends and family but we've got no way to reach them."

"Maybe they already know."

"I hope so..."

"Well," he leaned back against his chair-rest, "I do have some good news. Before ye arrived home, I got a call. From Japan."

The clan brightened and whoever was sitting quickly bounced to their feet, stern expressions blooming into something encouraging. They'd almost forgotten.

Jason rolled himself towards his desk and with a few taps on the keyboard, said quickly, "I'm transferring th' call t' th' big screen." and turned to the larger television on his office wall. The screen powered up, flickered and once connected, someone familiar appeared.

Elisa smiled back. "Hey guys."

The clan crowded around, everyone forgetting everything but who was staring back at them. "_Elisa!_" Broadway beamed at her.

Hudson visibly shuddered at seeing her. He whispered coarsely, "Elisa..."

"How's everyone doing?"

Everyone wanted to speak at once but Broadway beat them to it, lying through his teeth. "We're fine, _how are you?_"

The threadbare smile was muted but genuine. She was still healing from the surgery and the caramel color hadn't returned to her skin. "I'm all right."

"Elisa, your baby...?"

On cue someone off-screen handed Elisa a bundle and she slipped it gingerly into the crook of her arm. Peeling back the blankets, she revealed Liberty to the clan.

Broadway heaved a shaken breath though a tunneled fist. Annika smiled. Rain gasped. The twins crept closer to the screen to better see the baby.

"Her name is Liberty." Elisa said.

"A girl..." Hudson whispered. He was trying to fend off tears with a fast crumbling stoicism. "She's beautiful, Elisa."

"Thanks, Hudson."

"Is she okay?" Tachi asked. She and her brother knew from experience what the phoenix gate could do to the unborn.

Elisa rubbed a few knuckles down Liberty's cheek and the baby responded. "Right now she seems healthy but Pierce is still running tests. We'll just have to wait and see."

"It's great to see you again, Elisa." Broadway said.

"Same here."

"Are Goliath and Trinity with you?"

The already vulnerable smile evaporated and Elisa tilted her head. The pain was a visible knife through her expression. "We don't know." she whispered. Her voice was trembling. "They didn't arrive with me."

"Oh no..." Tachi whispered.

"The Ishimura clan has searched as far as they can glide but they're nowhere around here. I was hoping maybe..."

But Broadway started shaking his head, looking to Jason for confirmation. "No...no, we haven't seen them."

Any hope popped like a bubble but Elisa reacted as if she knew the answer already. "I figured as much. There's also another gargoyle who was forced to travel with us, Isis. I guess she hasn't shown up either..."

"We'll find them." Jason vowed. "Xanatos Enterprises has resources across th' entire planet and I'll use every last one of them."

"Thank you."

"How long are ye staying in Japan?"

"It feels like a lifetime since I was back in Manhattan." Elisa said. "I think it's time I came home."

* * *

_Cyber-Biotics Tower_

The technicians and geneticists never asked where exactly the poison sample came from; it was like nothing they'd ever seen, barely a match to anything in the impressively long list of their database. With all the properties of a toxin but at the same time all the properties of blood, so mutated, so venomous, it was hard to believe this had come from anything alive. The technician swirled the contents of the vial he'd spent almost two days refining, staying awake like all the others through a potent combination of coffee and sheer force of will.

They were told there was a timer ticking down and motivation through the random appearances of their employer.

David Xanatos would often appear in the lab like magic, either asking if they were close, if they were finished or more chillingly not saying anything at all, just watching with a dispassionate glare. The lab staff would've thought he'd been living in the tower and sleeping on an office couch if not for the clean change of clothes.

The technician released a breath, the glass vial the result of some very questionable ethics and procedures. But it wasn't so much the threat of unemployment that motivated them but the trace of desperation behind the billionaire's cold ultimatum. An anti-venom like this was meant for only one thing, saving someone's life. "God I hope you're worth it..." he whispered to his creation.

A hand swooped in from beside him, snatching the vial. Running on no sleep, he was startled at the sudden, incredibly silent intrusion. He turned to see his employer eying the contents. "_Mr. Xanatos._"

Xanatos turned the small container in his fingers. "You work quick." he remarked. Somehow the comment was devoid of praise.

"Nothing like the threat of losing our jobs to motivate someone." the technician answered and instantly regretted the sarcasm.

But his employer was laser-focused on the vial's contents just like he'd been. "So," Xanatos said, "is it ready?"

"Sir, this is just the first batch for testing. It's not yet near ready."

"Is it an anti-venom?"

"Yes, but..."

Xanatos finally moved his dark eyes from the vial. "Then what's the problem?"

He took a breath. "Sir, we've injected as many animals as we could, some even died from the sheer amount of venom pumped into their systems, rotting from the inside out. Not to mention the genetic simulations and sequencing, computer referencing, guesses really...we've rushed the process on the genetic level to produce antibodies in less than two days rather than weeks, which is grossly beyond the World Health Organization's guidelines. We've pushed the boundaries of science beyond what any respectable researcher would..."

"Is there a point to the babbling?"

The technician hadn't yet realized his employer didn't give a damn about the regulations. He'd sideswiped enough organizations in his lifetime to make a hobby of it. "This could have dangerous side-effects, or not even work at all."

"The recipient is already dying," Xanatos said, "and I doubt there's anything else that could be worse. Is it viable?"

"Well we've filtered the plasma, separated the anti-venom but there's still testing and getting approval from the FDA..."

Another organization, another pointless rung. "That could take months or years and the patient doesn't have the time for bureaucratic stalling."

"It's just a prototype, sir, a genetically-modified quagmire. It still needs to be tested." the technician explained.

"It'll have to do." He leaned on the desk and leveled his unwavering gaze at the young man. "You have one hour to prepare as much anti-venom as possible."

* * *

The technicians at Cyber-Biotics had prepared the anti-venom within fifty-three minutes and sent their employer out the door with an untested serum. It was either a cure, full of dangerous side-effects or a placebo but some of the best and brightest made up the core of Cyber-Biotics' genetics department and he didn't have much choice or time.

As he exited the facility, Xanatos started down the path towards the bay and the high-powered XE speed-boat berthed at the small dock. Sitting in the back seat and staring at nothing in particular, guised in human form, Mother slowly turned her head at hearing footsteps on the pier. Her higher functions still suppressed by Xanatos' security clearance, she had the unwavering obedience of a slave and the personality of a brick. Xanatos hopped in the boat, handed her the satchel and sat down in the driver's seat. "Mother, would you be so kind as to untie us?"

Her right arm stretched towards the piling and deftly unhooked the rope, pulling it back into the boat.

Xanatos turned to see Infiniti sprawled on the backseat; she'd yet to regain consciousness beyond some restless movement and mumbling in a language he'd never heard before. He had to wonder what her reaction would be on waking and if she could summon enough energy to blow his boat from the water with him still aboard, but he had more pressing concerns. With a flick of the key, the engine roared to life and he sped out into the bay. Knowing he was safely far from shore and out of anyone's line of sight, he killed the motor and stood up.

He cleared his throat and recited the spell from memory. "_Vocate venti fortunate, ex ricae Oberonis, et hic navis frugum regate, ad orae Avalonis._"

A few small waves lapped at the bow and Xanatos watched as a sudden plume of fog rolled in over the surface of the water, enveloping the boat to the point he couldn't see past his own hand. The journey was quick and as uneventful as an evening breeze and within seconds he'd traveled god knows how many hundreds of miles to the edge of the known world. Avalon rose from the veil, the fog parting and giving him his first good glimpse of the island just ahead of him.

He had several dozen scenarios running through his mind of how to deal with a less than appreciable welcoming committee, none of which included the suit of Steel Clan armor he was unable to retrieve from the Eyrie building. He would hope the queen, _his mother-in-law_, would grant him sanctuary and safe passage. He directed the boat straight ahead and beached it as gently as he could, enough to keep it from being dragged back out to sea by the tide. Throwing himself over the side and into the soft, glistening sand, he was surprised no one was here to meet him. One didn't sneak into Avalon without even the lowest echelon of Oberon's children sensing the presence of a human on their shores.

Turning, he found Mother standing in the boat and staring up at the sky. He quickly followed her gaze. In the distance he saw a silhouette of something in front of the stars, quickly closing the gap between them. "Mother," he ordered, "please keep yourself out of sight and protect Infiniti at all costs."

"As you wish." she answered robotically. Mother melted into a silver blob and slithered near Infiniti's prone form, wrapping herself around the gargoyle like a blanket.

What he thought could be one of the Fay seemed to be a sight more familiar. A couple of gargoyles swooped onto the beach, landing at a full sprint towards him. He recognized the leader and his mate from Goliath's files and overly generous descriptions. Gabriel and Ophelia ran towards him and judging by the body language he wasn't being greeted as a welcome visitor.

Movement behind him on the sand revealed the gargoyles were just being used as a distraction and he turned, only to have someone in medieval armor thrust a sword towards his neck. From the helmet to the greaves, it was smithed in Goliath's rock-cut features and he had to admit to himself the irony of his own predilection to create the Steel Clan in the Wyvern leader's visage. Goliath certainly inspired many. "Hello, Tom."

The soldier relaxed slightly, lowering the weapon. He lifted the helmet's visor and Tom stared through the opening. "Lord Xanatos."

The guardian of Goliath's brood looked a little haggard. His armor was scorched in a few spots. "Do you always greet visitors with a sword to the throat?"

"I didn't recognize ye for a moment." he explained, dropping his sword to the side. "I'm a wee bit on edge."

From over his shoulder he saw the gargoyles relax. "What the hell is going on?"

"Th' phoenix is here."

"Here? Wh–" Gears turned, his mind whirled; Alexander's extended family had obviously come to his aid. "Right. Titania."

"Aye." Tom nodded. "Th' Fay waged a fair fight, putting that creature in its place. But it came back, gilded in iron."

The vision of poisoned Fay littering the ground swept through his foremost thoughts. "And it turned the tide, no doubt."

Tom nodded. "Th' eggs and I tried our best to aid th' battle but–"

"We were no match." Gabriel finished. He seemed to take the defeat personally.

"You're right, you're not." Xanatos fired at him, sniffing around the area. He could hear the faint sounds of battle like a distant thunderstorm. Branches on nearby trees were trembling. "I suggest you take your clan and get to a safe place."

"And what will you do, sir?" Tom asked. "Are ye here for yuir son?"

"Actually, I'm here for my wife." he countered. "I have something that hopefully will help her."

"Young Alexander canna stem th' tide alone."

But David Xanatos had seen things far beyond this man displaced in time, even from his own flesh and blood. "Alexander is more powerful and resourceful than any of us could imagine. And one more mortal on the battlefield won't make much of a difference. But if I can help Fox, then it gives my son another reason to survive."

"Aye." Tom snapped the faceplate into place, his face receding into darkness leaving only pinpoints of auburn peering through Goliath's steel-wrought face. "I'll escort ye t' her."

"I'll be fine."

But Tom blocked his path; with the armor on, he outweighed Xanatos by about fifty pounds. "Tis my duty, sir, as appointed by my princess and my wife. And we both know never t' disobey our wives." Tom turned to the gargoyles. "Gabriel, take yuir brothers and sisters t' th' caves."

"I can't hide when others are fighting in my stead." Gabriel protested. "We are Oberon's honor guard."

"I know, but dawn nears. And a true leader would put th' safety of his kin first. What would Goliath do, m'boy?"

Gabriel didn't quite like the dawning truth but swallowed it; his jaw knotted under the skin. The guardian would always bring up Goliath's name to hammer home the point. "All right."

* * *

As Tom led Xanatos deeper into Avalon's interior, following a winding path from the beach through tall cliffs and green tiered fields and eventually where they could see part of the palace begin to emerge, the sounds of war grew louder and more intense.

Xanatos could only imagine where his son was right now. Often he could catch a glimpse of what looked like beams of energy illuminate the sky like a bolt of lightning and hear inhuman screams echo for miles.

The two men largely traveled in silence, each fearing for their loved ones and each none too eager to engage in small talk. Until Tom stopped, turned and pointed up a hill, where crudely carved (or magically created) stone steps allowed access up the steep incline. "Here, the rear entrance. Yuir lady is in th' west tower."

Xanatos nodded and continued following. They entered into an empty palace, through the courtyard and climbed several sets of stairs before coming across the west wing and its tower chamber. Tom moved the large, wooden door on its strapped hinges and entered inside.

"Tom..." Katharine sighed in relief. The last she'd seen of him he was rushing into battle with her eggs.

"Hello, m'love."

But the relief of seeing her husband alive quickly transmuted into abject dread. "Ye canna be here..."

Coming round Tom's side, Xanatos steered for the bed and saw his wife enveloped in the blankets. She looked sick, skeletal, almost like her father in the last days of his illness. The similarity was unsettling. Her remaining wisps of hair had turned brown and gray like the last autumn leaves. "Fox..." His voice was heavy.

She turned as quickly as her last bit of energy would allow. The sight of him was revitalizing but he had the worst sense of timing. "David...damn, get out...!"

But the massive shadow in the corner he never saw was already on him. "_Xanatos._"

While mammoth and long-stretching, the silhouette was also familiar. "Goliath?"

The shadow coalesced into something corporeal, flickering torchlight highlighting the scars.

It was _that_ Goliath, the imposter from another timeline. Xanatos was always astonished how things usually compounded on top of each other.

"What...?" Tom turned his sword to the hulking purple mass.

"_Tom, no!_" Katharine snapped at him.

"Well," Xanatos said flatly, "I have to admit I'm surprised." His eyes dropped. Goliath was holding a limp Titania by the collar. The Fay queen appeared unconscious; skin shriveled and her aquamarine color ghostly gray.

"Yes, as am I." Goliath sneered. "But fortune sometimes favors the unfortunate." He dropped Titania and clamped a hand around the human's neck like a vice, but Xanatos remained unflappable. This wasn't the first time a gargoyle had him by the throat. "How fortuitous. Now I don't have to hunt for you."

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want." the alternate Goliath sneered.

"Demona."

"The demon, yes. Your far-reaching resources will aid me quite nicely. Though I was drawn here to this timeline by her use of magic, this is still a big world where the snake can hide under any rock."

"As much as I'd love to help your ridiculous quest for revenge," Xanatos teased him, "I have something more important to do."

"You do not have a choice, _David_." He stopped, and rethought. "Actually, I'm wrong, you do. You either help me," he used his free hand to point at Fox, "or I crush her skull."

Xanatos didn't twitch, despite the cold threat. "It's amazing how easily one life can change if you alter a single detail."

Goliath laughed, his barrel chest amplifying the deep sound tenfold and everyone else in the room felt a shiver at the memory of a certain clone. "Yes, I am living proof of that theory. But please, spare me your musings."

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. You allow me to finish what I need to do here and I'll help you find Demona."

The massive hand unfurled enough to let the human squirm free. "Do what you must and be quick about it. You trick me, I'll kill every human in this room."

"Yui'll try..." Tom said under his breath, feeling Katharine's hands tighten on his arm.

But Xanatos simply bowed with a smile and made his way over to Fox. As soon as he was within arm's reach she ran a bony hand down the side of his face. She seemed energized by his touch. "Hello, Fox."

"David...I guess...it's been a little while on your side of the world..."

"Too long." He reached into the breast pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a small case. Inside were syringes and several vials. He emptied one of the vials into a syringe with a saline solution, shook it and grabbed Fox's arm near the elbow, trying and failing to ignore the frailty. Tapping the vein he didn't bother to offer an explanation, considering the proverbial noose around his neck.

Goliath was watching. With Tom standing by her side, Katharine kept her distance; the gargoyle was decidedly not the one who'd come to her eggs' rescue years ago. She turned to look at Titania, who'd propped herself against the wall in a far corner. The color was slowly returning but she appeared almost unconscious, head hung low.

Fox breathed sharply as the needle pierced her gaunt flesh and watched her husband drain the entire solution. "What is this?"

"Hopefully a cure."

Her eyes flicked up. Measured optimism glistened behind the jade. "How?"

"I was afforded an opportunity." he said, handing Katharine the case. "There's a few more doses in there, one every twelve hours."

"David..." Fox said cautiously, but her husband put a finger to her lips.

"Trust me. Just remember," he leaned in, "Cyberbiotics warehouse seven, number four is ready for launch."

Fox blinked but decided not to press the point. David's hand slid from hers and he backed away.

"Take care of Mother." he ended with his usual enigmatic charm. He turned and marched up to Goliath, standing toe to toe with the killing machine. "I'm ready whenever you are, _old friend_."

Goliath simply raised his grotesquely fused arm. The circuitry snaking through his flesh glowed softly and both he and Xanatos vanished in a pillar of light.

Fox released a breath and looked at the puncture wound in her elbow. Hopefully whatever David injected her with was a cure; she didn't want to drag this out any longer, confined to her bed and seeing her bones through her skin.

"Mother?" Tom asked. "_Yuir_ mother?"

"...fox..." Titania managed.

Katharine quickly helped her to a sitting position. The queen felt light, brittle; all it would take was a stiff breeze.

"Mother..." Fox called to her. "What can we do...?"

She struggled to speak, her lips dry and cracked. "...Alexander..."

Her eyes went up and out the hole in the wall. Somewhere beyond the rolling summer hills a battle was still being waged, but from the sound of it the combatants were numbering less and less. "We can't help him...unless you know of a way..."

She struggled to reach for her daughter. "...it is up to him now..."

"He's only a boy..." Katharine said.

"_No._" Fox coughed and forced a cryptic smile. "...he is a Xanatos..."

* * *

From the intricately inlaid stone of Avalon's palace to the pearlescent steel of his office, the trip was a little rough.

Xanatos felt a little lightheaded, his stomach twisting and threatening to send a geyser of something expensive back up his esophagus. Either Goliath's stolen technology wasn't quite perfect or Avalon tried to interfere with their departure. The island always sent those who tried to leave to where it felt they needed to be; perhaps they weren't meant to go to Manhattan.

"I've taken us to your office, Xanatos," Goliath growled at him, "and I've taken us a few hours back in time to nullify Avalon's time difference."

His reverie shattered, Xanatos was able to get a good look at Goliath's arm and the machinery embedded in and under the skin. "Handy toy."

"This _toy_ is the central computer of the Agency, one of the most powerful pieces of equipment in most universes. It has helped me speed my search considerably."

"So I'm confused as to why you don't use it to find Demona yourself."

His muscles pulled back starting from the mouth, ending at the back of his jaw. Goliath scowled deep enough to melt steel. "You will help me–"

"And if I don't?"

Without blinking, Goliath warned him, "I'll kill you, everyone in this building, go back to Avalon, kill your wife and continue my quest unabated. I just thought you might save me some time."

It seemed he didn't have much of a choice. "As you wish. Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"Unless you wish to be interrupted by my overambitious employees or your clan...?"

His eyes thinned; Goliath simply nodded his head at the doors.

Xanatos briskly headed towards the private elevator, placed his palm flat against a dimly light panel and once it scanned his fingerprints, allowed him access with a hushed whisper.

"Ever since Demona killed her younger self and cracked so to speak, I've had her confined here, where she can't hurt anyone or even herself." The elevator cab slowed to a soft halt and opened the doors to a short hallway. Xanatos led Goliath to the large gate at the end and scanned both his hand and retina for access. It shivered, unlocked and split open, revealing a darkened room. "There." Xanatos pointed ahead.

Goliath took a few steps into the main vault and raised his eyes to a massive steel ring suspended above the floor. Someone was shackled inside. As the lights suddenly flicked on, where he expected the demon he found something entirely unexpected.

As Goliath stared at the prisoner, Xanatos was already at the control panel, punching in his security code.

His prison suddenly powered down, Sobek felt the constant, painful stream of electricity fade and the restraints relax and he ripped himself free. The massive ring was bent, torn into pieces and collapsed in smoldering chunks behind him. He was about to scream and bellow at Xanatos for trapping him when his eyes crossed the other occupant in the room. He stopped and what was left of his face blanched. One could practically hear his muscles flexing and tearing themselves apart at the sheer exertion. "You..." he hissed.

Goliath simply raised his chin at the creature. "Sobek. You've looked better."

"_**GOLIATH!**_" he howled, the steel walls vibrating like a tuning fork.

"I am not this world's Goliath, you blind fool."

But Sobek wasn't in the mood. His anger was running at full tilt and seeing Goliath casually waltz back into his castle almost untouched as the day they tore each other apart months ago didn't help. "How did you manage to survive your injuries?! _And regain your wings?!_" He stomped forwards, making the entire room shake with every footfall. "I would've hoped you bled out, dying in front of that human whore!"

Goliath held firm; he'd seen several versions of Sobek in many universes and the sight of him mutated, skinless, covered in sharp bony plates and bearing down on him didn't faze him.

Leading with a massive fist that, if it impacted, would've bent a truck in half, Sobek swung at Goliath and the gargoyle simply raised his left arm and caught Sobek's hand. The machinery melded with his forearm lit up, helping to absorb the sheer amount of kinetic energy. Both of them struggled for dominance before Goliath shoved the mutant back with a loud growl.

"You fool!" Goliath roared at him. "I am not the Goliath you know!"

But Sobek howled back in response. He wasn't very lucid in the fact he'd been strung up and betrayed by Xanatos and believing the story of an alternate version needed more credence than his sworn enemy's word. He saw Goliath, he saw blood. He approached, slowly at first, every footfall faster until he was charging at Goliath with a full head of steam.

The sheer kinetic force of the two leviathans collided like a freight train and Sobek drove Goliath into the far wall, enough to make a dent and tear a diamond shaped hole between two of the steel plates. Goliath drove his hand into the wet meat of Sobek's face and pushed him away, but the Egyptian gargoyle skidded to a halt as he dug his talons into the floor and rushed at him again and again drove him into the wedge they'd opened in the wall. The second time Goliath used a bolt of energy channeled through his hands and Sobek was heaved across the entire room.

He scanned for Xanatos but the human had fled and the massive door was sealed shut behind him. "_Coward_."

Creaking steel brought his attention back to Sobek. The mutant lifted to his feet and seemed to be feeding from whatever energy Goliath directed at him, acting like adrenaline. Sobek shot at him and crossed the room inhumanly quick. They collided at the same weakened spot and it finally gave way; they tore from the vault into the innards of the Eyrie building, shearing through infrastructure and each pushing the other closer to the exterior, all while trying to kill each other. Walls were shredded, wires slashed, steel posts and beams torn from each other and their supports, the two combatants weren't paying attention to what they were destroying until their battle skirted the edge of the exterior wall. Just underneath the castle and the Eyrie's atrium, a hole opened up and both Sobek and Goliath exploded into the cold night air.

Gravity pulled them down and they started to plummet over expensive Manhattan real estate.

They were quickly reaching terminal velocity and even with the magic he'd stolen to extend his life Goliath figured there was a good chance he'd hit the ground and turn into a fine mist at the impact. With a mere thought he commanded the stolen technology fused to him to suddenly vanish, but the field was too large and both gargoyles were displaced mid fall. Wherever Goliath thought he'd end up was far from where they landed. A dozen blocks away in the middle of the Hole, the part of Manhattan being rebuilt, he and Sobek materialized above a construction site. They hit the ground and sent up a wave of dust and debris.

Goliath was the first to recover, struggling to regain his senses. Broken bones magically and painfully popped back into place, wounds sutured themselves and he rose to his feet. He quickly surveyed the area but didn't see Sobek in the dust cloud, only a faint light coming from his own arm. The computer core he'd stolen from the Agency and now fused to his arm started flickering. The transfer was never perfect but now the core seemed to be damaged. "Interesting..."

Hidden in the dust shroud Sobek saw his distraction and struck, sending Goliath tearing through the air and into a steel girder. It bent from the impact and he slumped to the ground. He emerged from the slowly settling dust. "I am going to enjoy plucking off every one of your extremities one by one, until you're nothing but a stump of scarred flesh."

Shaking his head, Goliath rose up and swallowed the urge to descend into madness like the creature currently trying to break him in half. "Has all that conflicting magic affected your brain, you myopic fool?!" he growled. "I am not this reality's Goliath!"

"Please..." Sobek scoffed at him. "You expect me to swallow your lies? Where is your human whore? Your bastard offspring? When I kill you I'd love to eat them."

"You _are_ mad..."

Sobek's eyes were bleeding with light, creating a haunting yellow glow around him and the surrounding area. Stalking towards Goliath, he suddenly broke into a sprint.

Goliath raised his arm and the machinery hummed and smoldered. He vanished and Sobek swiped at empty air. He stopped, looked around him at an empty construction site and howled at the stars. "_Coward!_"

But a peculiar wind swirled through the dirt and muck and Sobek caught the hot scent of electricity burning the air.

A beam of light hit the ground a few feet away and Goliath reappeared. But he seemed surprised at where _and when_ he appeared. His arm was shaking violently, the melded computer vomiting sparks. "What...?" Distracted, he was too late to react to the bomb going off behind him. The world shook and turned on its side.

Sobek had seen him reappear and almost removed Goliath's head.

Blood trailing across his mouth, Goliath spit a breath through it leaving dark spatters on the ground. He got up just as Sobek hovered over him. Goliath crouched and ducked low, ramming his shoulder into Sobek's gut. He used the momentum to flip the massive gargoyle over his head and dropped him to the ground, nearly burying him a few feet. "Enough..."

But Sobek pulled himself from his would-be grave and tried to rake his massive claws across his opponent's belly. He hoped for spilled innards.

Goliath dodged out of the way. "_Enough!_" He slammed his hands on each side of Sobek's head, setting off a clap of thunder that echoed through the construction site. He staggered and Goliath drilled him in the chest between the protective plates with his left arm, setting off a few sparks from the embedded machinery. "You psychotic...can't you see what that pathetic little human is doing?! He's trying to force us against each other!"

* * *

"If those two weren't functionally immortal," he said to himself, "I would've enjoyed watching them kill each other." Having watched them both fall into the city below, Xanatos made his way out of the vault and back upstairs towards the main offices. He'd have to order Mother repair the gaping hole once she was installed back in the Eyrie. He figured he might suffer some horrible retribution if either of the combatants triumphed by eviscerating the other but that was later and he had more pressing matters. The elevator let him out on the office level and he headed straight for his majordomo's.

The door was half open and he quickly strode through without breaking his gait. And before anyone even noticed him, Xanatos announced himself, "Ladies and gentlemen."

Jason almost jumped from his chair. "Xanatos..._where have ye been?_"

"Avalon."

"Visiting yuir wife?"

He stopped, cricked his neck and turned to his majordomo. "A guess?"

"There's only one place on th' planet that would slow th' progress of whatever Fox is sick with," Jason answered quickly, enjoying the sight of his employer slightly off balance, "with her mother watching over her I'm sure."

"Clever, Mr. Canmore, good effort, A plus." Walking past the gargoyles Xanatos made a lap around them, looking over the last remaining members of the Manhattan clan. He quickly buttoned his jacket and adjusted the sterling cuffs. "I'm going to be honest with you, because time isn't quite on our side and please, do try to keep up. Right now the alternate version of Goliath who wants to kill Demona for killing _his_ alternate version of Demona is on the ground fighting with Sobek."

"Wait," Broadway leaned in, "what?"

"Not finished. I've been keeping Sobek in the Eyrie building for months–"

Hudson went white-eyed. "_What?!_"

"_Not finished._" Xanatos barked. "Sobek poisoned Fox and is now magically connected to Alexander with the exact same spell that once afflicted Demona and Macbeth. He's been using that leverage against me to continue his plans. He had me trap Infiniti and dredge the ocean floor for seven massive stones that might just be from the lost city of Atlantis. What those stones have to do with Infiniti I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure it can't be good."

The clan was quiet, trying to digest without throwing something up. _Again._ The last forty-eight hours were an amusement park ride of highs and lows and no one had a vomit bag handy.

Jason though was quickly seeing all the missing pieces of an infuriating puzzle fall into place.

"No more interruptions?" Xanatos continued, having allowing everyone ample time to snap and growl at him. "Good, because I don't have the time. When the phoenix attacked the Eyrie I was afforded a chance to trap Sobek and take his blood in order to make an anti-venom for Fox. Just a little while ago I delivered to her what may or not be the only cure, but of course, our lives are continuously compounded and I just happened to run into that semi-psychotic, quite long-lived Goliath while the phoenix tore through Avalon, doing battle with its residents. Under the threat of Fox's imminent death, I decided to show him my vault, where I was keeping Sobek and now those two old friends are having a bit of a row below us."

Again, silence.

"I think I'm going to lay an egg..." Annika coughed, clutching her extended belly. "I need to sit down."

Xanatos motioned to the couch. "By all means. That was a lot of exposition I know, so take all the time you want. Growl at me, rant and rave about how I betrayed you, or we can find a way to deal with everything that's going on around us."

As it was, most of the clan was staring at him with less than appreciable expressions. Hudson's brows were clenched, each gnarling against the other enough to crush a walnut in between. Xanatos lowered his eyes to the clawed hand gripping the hilt of his sword; he supposed the fact he wasn't nursing a fatal stab wound was a testament to Hudson's self control.

"What do we do against two immortal monsters?" Broadway said in a carefully measured tone. He'd decided to focus on the matter at hand no matter how much he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs.

"I'm glad you asked. I don't know." He smirked. "But give me a few minutes."

* * *

The ground shook, everything not nailed down jumping an inch in the air as Sobek and Goliath impacted in a tangle of limbs. Goliath swiped at him, knocking Sobek away and into the thin steel of a vehicle.

Someone's work truck just happened to be left for the night and it provided ample ammunition as Sobek lifted the vehicle over his head and hurled it at his opponent. Goliath dodged and let the truck roll into a heap behind him. "_Stop this!_ You're playing into his hands!"

His words were met with a yellow-eyed snarl and an I-beam tossed like a spear. He tried to use the machinery in his arm to bend time and vanished before it could impale him, ending up materializing a few feet away. This time, he could feel the computer core voice its own pain through his flesh. It was proving unreliable.

Sobek led a sudden charge with a roar; he was foregoing subtlety for savagery and Goliath wondered if his primal instincts were engulfing what little rationality he had left. He was full of mixed magic and poison blood. "I suppose you're beyond arguing with," Goliath growled, "you seem beyond all rational thought." Sobek leapt at him, claws around his throat and hoping to remove his head. Goliath grabbed his wrists and held him at bay. They struggled until Goliath was able to slowly wrest Sobek's hands from his neck and hold him at a standstill.

Until Sobek butted his massive bony skull-plates into Goliath's head and knocked him back.

Goliath staggered and shook his vision clear, only to see Sobek stalking towards him.

"You are under the illusion I'm not rational." Sobek hissed, proving his mind hadn't completely deteriorated. "I assure you I am very lucid, and very clear on what I want. Your death and the power I've sought for so long."

He growled, "Then you are merely an obstacle in my way." Goliath channeled every stolen magic at his command through his hands and hit Sobek dead center, punching straight through him with a beam of light. The mutant staggered and gurgled with damaged lungs, using a hand to keep everything inside. The hole in his chest started knitting itself back together and Sobek struggled through the pain of his spine reforming. But as soon as his nerve endings returned Goliath was on him, clamped a hand to his face and unleashed a nuclear bomb's worth of energy into flesh and bone.

Sobek nearly had his head turned to dust and fell back, faceless. Before the immortal had the chance to heal from that Goliath kicked his convulsing body in the stomach, sending him through a concrete wall.

He figured he could probably tear limb after limb from Sobek but his pilfered magic would only regenerate everything he removed. This was a waste of time; he was so close, _so close._ Goliath held out a hand and curled his fingers; a black spark of something burped to life above the palm. A small doorway unzipped in mid-air, a portal to nowhere, and a haggard man fell out. And before the man could grasp the fact he'd been released from his prison and gain a sense of his surroundings, Goliath grabbed him by the neck. "_Ambrosias._"

Before his Agency was assaulted and he was stuffed into a tiny pocket dimension and carried with Goliath like so much luggage, he'd been impeccably dressed in a suit and tie, its fabric a canvas of stars. Now it was scorched rags. His white hair once impeccably coifed, now unkempt and singed on one side. He raised half-lidded eyes to his captor, adjusting to the light.

"Your computer core is malfunctioning." Goliath said simply.

Adam Ambrosias managed a weak laugh, seeing the mangled mess of the gargoyle's arm fused with the computer core. In the fiery aftermath of Goliath's attack on one of the most powerful organizations in humanity's future, he was forced to watch as the gargoyle cast some kind of spell to suck the machinery into his body. "What did you expect...?" he coughed. "You tore it from the mainframe and used magic to merge yourself with it..."

"And how fortunate I have you here to repair it."

"That will never happen."

Goliath squeezed tighter. "Are you sure?"

The older man could barely get a breath out, let alone an intelligible answer.

Relaxing his hand somewhat, Goliath allowed him to speak.

"You mixed stolen magic with stolen technology," Ambrosias explained, getting a whiff of something sharp and ancient, "and from the smell of things you've recently been to Avalon. Did you try and leave using the core? I don't think the island appreciates its rules being circumvented. And now you're paying for it."

Goliath almost appreciated the man's shrewdness. His knowledge was impressive for a human.

"You must be proud of your accomplishments so far..." the human continued. "You somehow found the Agency despite the fact we exist between timestreams, attacked it, half destroyed it in your petty quest...the agents will come for me...and for you..."

"I killed most of them."

"Do you think death can stop seasoned time travelers?"

"Indeed."

Ambrosias coughed and spit on the ground; the tiny dimension he'd been forced into wasn't much for comfort or fresh air. He looked around and noticed his surroundings. New York, early two-thousands, had to be. "Where are we now on your little crusade?"

"The end." he answered cryptically. "The demon made a crucial mistake. Whether by choice or by accident she sent out a beacon. I followed it."

"And then you'll kill her. And then what?"

Goliath didn't answer. His chiseled features clenched, brows lowering onto dead eyes.

"All that death for your own selfish revenge."

Immediately the gargoyle clamped his hand on Ambrosias' head, hearing the human release a brief sound of pain. "Please do not mistake your worth to me as being greater than my desire to kill you."

Runnels of blood started creeping down the sides of Ambrosias' head. He gritted, "...you need me..."

"Are you sure? I am here now, there is no place Demona can hide." Goliath raised his arm, holding Ambrosias up like a puppet on strings. "And if you will not repair the computer core than your usefulness has come to an end."

It was getting hard to think with the pressure on his skull and Ambrosias was trying not to outwardly show his discomfort. This alternate version of Goliath could wreak untold havoc on this reality. "I'm worth more to you as a hostage..." he argued.

"Perhaps, but you are also a liability."

"_Then kill me and be done with it!_"

His deliberation could've been measured in seconds but he wouldn't get the chance to follow through as a hulking mass of something rose to its feet in the distance. Sobek blindly staggered back towards Goliath and the lavender gargoyle watched the meat regrow around the misshapen skull and eventually the rest of Sobek's grotesque face filled back in.

He sucked in a breath and refilled his lungs. His new eyes dropped on Goliath and lit up. Little beads of drool hung off bared teeth.

"So," Goliath started, "do you wish me to continue disintegrating parts of your body or are you now convinced I am not this world's Goliath."

For the first time Sobek actually hesitated and seemed to be listening. "How can I be sure?"

"Trust your eyes."

"I know Goliath was sent through time with the phoenix gate, and here you stand."

"I am from a time beyond now, and a world beyond this one. I have lived for hundreds of years hunting through timelines for the demon. And as for my _human whore_, my only mate was killed one thousand years ago."

Sobek tilted his head like a predator would when looking at its dinner. Every visible muscle strand was straining. "One dead Goliath is good as another." he growled. "One less obstacle in my way."

"I do not care about what you want." Egos were competing. "Only what I want."

"_And I will not allow anything to impede my quest!_"

"Nor will I."

Sobek bellowed at him, his chilling, metal-scraping scream echoing across the construction site.

Instead of killing him, Goliath simply sucked Ambrosias back into the tiny pocket dimension before the man could even get off a word of protest and threw his other hand out towards Sobek. A beam of light tore through the site but Sobek dodged and pounced on Goliath, digging his claws into lavender flesh.

Goliath howled and thrashed as Sobek swiped with his claws. In his haste, he sent commands to the machine in his arm and they instantly started teleporting all around the site, disappearing and reappearing, never traveling more than a few hundred feet at a time, all the while trying to kill the other.

"I am going to enjoy draining you of your blood!" Sobek growled at him.

"You will try." Goliath shot back. "_You will fail._"

An explosion of magic went off, lighting up the neighborhood.

* * *

"It was my only gambit to release him. Who better than to defend against an immortal psychotic than another immortal psychotic? Of course we don't know that Goliath is immortal, just long-lived."

"But Sobek is, and if he's connected to Alex..."

"Alexander is currently on Avalon, which is as far away from Sobek as he can get." Xanatos explained and the bile shadowing every word was palpable. "We need to trap him again. Seal him away. Let him rot."

"And make sure he doesn't get his hands either on those stones or Infiniti."

Jason asked, "Where are th' stones right now?"

"Safe." Xanatos assured him.

"Ye sure?"

"_Always._"

Jason rolled his eyes. His trust in his employer had eroded considerably. "I've heard that before. I thought I was safe but apparently I've been sleeping a few floors away from a psychotic cannibal."

"I had no choice, Mr. Canmore."

A couple raps on the front doors and everyone turned to see Todd and Macbeth casually strolling into the office. The younger man narrowed in on one gargoyle in particular. "_There you are!_"

Annika worked her way to the front of the group, fangs bared just under the slightly curling upper lip. "Here _I_ am?!" she snorted. "_You_ need a leash."

"I was with my family. Joseph woke up, and was taken into police custody." he explained.

"Really...?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"Are you all right?"

"Dealing." He sniffed. "So, what's your excuse."

Annika wasn't even daunted; she knew her ammunition was a bigger caliber. "Well, for starters, the evil, alternate Goliath returned and is fighting Sobek, the phoenix appeared and tried to take Alex while we did our best to prevent it but failed miserably. We just now found out that Xanatos has been keeping Sobek in the building because he's magically connected to Alex and poisoned Fox, forced him to trap Infiniti and dig up some ancient and possibly magical stones. Oh, and Elisa's back. She just gave birth in Japan." Like she just threw the winning basket at the buzzer, she cocked her hips and tilted her head. "How's that, hoss?"

His eyebrows almost thrown clear off his forehead, Todd stood with his jaw open and not a single word ready to argue the point. "That's..." he managed after a moment. "Pretty good."

"You all caught up now?"

"Yes, ma'am." he nodded obediently. "I'm going to hug you now."

She opened her arms and allowed her husband to wrap himself around her. She sighed with contentment. "At least..." she whispered. "He's alive and somewhere he can't hurt anyone."

"Yeah...I'm just thinking though...maybe it would've been better if he'd died..."

Annika clutched tighter.

Sidestepping the embracing couple, Macbeth bore a silver hole in Xanato's forehead. "Ancient stones?"

"Possibly from Atlantis." he offered with a knowing smirk.

"Possibly isn't good enough." Macbeth scolded him, one of the few men in the world who could get away with it. "_Possibly_ magical items have caused enough damage in our lives. Especially if Sobek is interested in them. Now do me a favor and describe these stones."

"Big, square, each with a symbol inscribed in them. If the legends are true, then they've been under the water for thousands of years but look as if they were carved yesterday."

His eyes gleamed with recognition. "Aye."

Xanatos uncrossed his arms. Leave it to a formerly immortal king to pick up ten lifetime's worth of information on supernatural baubles. "You know about them, don't you?"

"Th' remnants of an Atlantian monument, said to be dead center of th' island city and possibly imbued with some of th' most powerful human magic? No, don't know a thing."

"So what does Infiniti have to do with it?"

MacBeth shook his head. "I have no idea. But she is an exhaustibly massive source of power. I don't think we should allow Sobek t' get his hands on th' stones or that gargoyle."

"Where is she now?" Broadway asked.

Xanatos had to think on it. By suppressing her higher functions, Mother wasn't much help without proper direction. "Presumably still on Avalon. With Mother."

"So _that's_ where she is." Jason mused. "I was worried our incredibly expensive, incredibly experimental A.I. program went rogue. I'm relieved ye just stole her."

"I only appropriated my own property, Mr. Canmore, I thought trying to save Fox's life was worth it."

Jason couldn't argue the perfectly sympathetic answer. "Of course."

"Listen," Broadway interjected, "we can kill each other later. Right now we have a bigger problem."

"I'm content to let those two pound on each other for a while." Xanatos responded glibly.

"And then what? Whoever wins is going to be angry and we could be screwed either way. The clan isn't exactly at full strength."

Xanatos surveyed the leftovers. "Yes, your fellow guerrillas." he smirked. "They're in custody, are they not?"

Broadway nodded. "Yeah, but apparently Brooklyn and that agent Sykes worked a deal to get them off by taking the blame."

Xanatos leaned back and nodded; what a wonderfully Goliath-like thing to do. "Well, my respect for your newest leader just went up. Are they free to go?"

"I don't know." he said. "You figured they would've left if they could."

"In my experience, Broadway, there's always strings attached to deals."

"You would know..."

"Maybe before you get yuir hopes up, Broadway," Jason warned from the side, "you should know Mr. Xanatos has already decided not to help any of yuir clan in case of exposing any possible connection."

Broadway turned to the billionaire. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

He wasn't fazed, despite facing down hundreds of pounds of tired, angry gargoyle. "I told your illustrious leader before you headed off on your crusade that I didn't support his decision and I, my family or my company will not be dragged under by said decision. He knew the consequences and will have to live by them."

"Ever the philanthropist."

He waved him off without so much as a glance, rounding the desk and on seeing the lack of an office chair, decided to perch on the desk's surface. "Santa Claus I am not, despite the expensive drones and Steel Clan I loaned to him."

"Is there anything we can do without exposing our link?"

Jason was already shaking his head. "I don't know." he said. "We just survived an FBI investigation and circumstances have become even more...delicate." The last word trailed off as his attention was pulled away by his chirping cell phone.

As Canmore flipped open the little device, Broadway ran a large hand across his spiked head. "Maybe now's not a great time for Elisa to come home."

"Maybe it is..." Jason whispered. He looked up from the phone, lantern jaw set and indecipherable. "I just received a message. Trinity's at police headquarters."

* * *

_Avalon_

Another body dropped into the soft dirt, leaving behind a slick trail of iron. The Cyclops had been a powerhouse on the battlefield but wasn't fast enough to evade the phoenix and its iron coat. He was another casualty among many. Before he lost consciousness he could see more limp bodies scattered around him, his one massive eye seeing the rumpled remains of Grandmother and the Pegasus before it all blurred into darkness. The battle had waged for far too long and too many had been struck down.

Another chunk of Avalon's fertile ground was uprooted by its king and used as a battering ram against the phoenix. It swatted the debris away and spiraled through towards the Fay king. Still nursing a near-fatal wound Oberon barely dodged in time and turned to see the phoenix bank and swerve towards him. The Fay had tried their best to whittle the remaining iron away but the phoenix still had enough to give it the advantage.

The phoenix slapped its wings again and stunned the last soldiers with a loud clap of iron.

Odin shook it off despite his skin wrinkling and turning a withered shade of gray. "No, beast!" he yelled. "Your song won't kill me!" More lightning and Odin rode straight into the phoenix's reach. His spear burning with the last of his energy, the entire length frozen cold and trailing electricity, he struck and cut a diagonal swathe across the phoenix's chest, peeling off a large chunk of iron and exposing the great bird's chest. It howled and lashed out.

Odin and his steed plummeted to the ground.

The phoenix turned only to have Oberon capitalize by punching through it with a combination of rock and root. It expanded and sharp tendrils shot through the phoenix in all directions, and it cried out in pain. "I will not be conquered by you, _creature_. Bound or destroyed, I do not care." Summoning the rest of his strength, Oberon called the entire island to his cause. Entire swathes of ground ripped from the island's base, peeling from the hills, curling and rising like a massive tidal wave; in the distance the dormant volcano belched smoke and glowed hot at the peak. Waves crashed and the wind howled. With a final gesture he folded the great masses inward and pummeled the phoenix and hoped to swallow it, sending shockwaves through the entire island at the sheer force.

Quiet only for a moment a bright spot appeared in the middle of the destruction and the phoenix melted through, using the iron to cut through Avalon's magic. When it burrowed out from the ground the phoenix noticed the remaining Fay had formed a circle around it, closing in.

But seeing itself surrounded, the phoenix played its last card. Shifting the remaining iron to its wings, like a grenade it sent razor sharp iron shrapnel in every direction, shredding through the Fay who'd crept close despite whatever armor they had fashioned for themselves. Whoever was still standing or hovering instantly plummeted to the ground, screaming and trying to dig embedded iron chunks from their flesh.

Oberon struggled to a sitting position, half his face lacerated by tiny wounds, each carving dark lines through his skin. He turned to see if anyone had been spared but could only see bodies writhing on the ground. He turned to the phoenix, now completely free of its iron cloak.

It seemed to stare at him in particular before its wings folded in and quickly, a surge of power boiled in its belly. Its color intensified, becoming lighter as the temperature rose, from tangerine to gold to a bright, blinding white. The ground started steaming it was becoming so hot, trees wilting and the leaves turning crisp, the air itself burning. And just when the amount of energy it was summoning threatened to consume it, the Phoenix threw open its wings and exploded.

A massive eruption spread out in a spherical wall of flame, scorching anything in its path. A small chunk of Avalon was instantly devastated and left a charred wasteland.

The phoenix slowly lifted from the ground, seeing the Fay half buried in the blackened dirt.

Oberon pulled himself from the layers of ash and debris, only able to watch as the great bird flew off. He reached a gray hand towards the phoenix and tried to marshal any magic he could, but the iron had leeched every last bit of energy from him. "...damn you..."

It flew inland towards the palace and towards where it could sense the little sorcerer. And it saw them there; the only two left, holding a conversation mid-air.

Puck noticed it first, seeing the sky grow brighter as the phoenix approached. He turned and gave Alexander some last words of encouragement. "Here it comes."

Alexander turned his eyes; the phoenix was closing the gap between them.

"Remember what I taught you." Puck said. "Sometimes the most subtle magic is the most powerful."

"Uh huh." the boy nodded absentmindedly.

"It'll only hurt for a moment. Now go my boy, straight into the heart of the beast." Buoyed by a promise made, the boy nodded and flew off. Puck's smile faded as he watched Alexander tear straight towards the phoenix. "And trust me..."

It was prepared to give chase again now that the insects were finally gone but it quickly noticed the sharp jade glow of energy was growing larger. The boy wasn't trying to escape; he was flying straight towards it.

The phoenix stopped and opened its wings, allowing the boy to punch directly into its breast.

Oberon watched from below as Alexander was completely enveloped by swirling fire. As indifferent as he was, the sight of the young boy being swallowed into the phoenix's belly was still hard to watch. Alexander struggled and flailed and expunged any remaining power but the phoenix was relentless, limitless. Oberon mustered what he could and rose from the ground, eventually meeting the phoenix's height. He raised his hand, posturing; he was severely drained and barely keeping himself from falling to the ground. "Let the boy go, creature."

But the phoenix ignored him, instead enthralled by the influx of power suddenly introduced into its core being. The small human was fighting, writhing inside and Oberon thought he could hear the boy whispering something within the inferno. But eventually the exertion withered and died; in the suffocating flames Alexander lost consciousness and simply fell asleep. And then a whisper of something bloomed from the inside out, spreading to the tips of its wings. Orange flames turned green and Oberon wasn't lost at the sudden change in color. The creature was feeding off the boy.

"Why did you take him?" he demanded of the phoenix.

Again, he was ignored.

"_Answer me, creature._"

And, like someone would only acknowledge an ant if it was noticed while crossing their path, the phoenix turned and stared at the irate king. "_**TELL THOSE WHO WISH MY IMPRISONMENT THIS.**_" The eerily disembodied voice echoed for miles. "_**AS LONG AS I HAVE HIM, NO ONE, NOT THE QUEEN OF THE FAIRIES, THE KING OF THE HUMANS OR THE LEADER OF THE GARGOYLES, WILL EVER SEE THIS CHILD AGAIN.**_"

And everything clicked. "So not only is he power to you, but leverage as well." Oberon guessed.

"_**THEY WILL ENSURE MY FREEDOM.**_" The phoenix folded its wings around itself and vanished with a wisp of smoke.

And Oberon simply scowled at the empty air. 

* * *

_STORY NOTES (for the lost...)_

\- Elisa returned from her timedancing journey and ended up in Ishimura, going into labor while slowly and painfully dying from the magic of a damaged phoenix gate Demona had rebuilt.

\- Elisa's future self (approximately age 50) was there to convince Demona (who was also there visiting her biological son with an unnamed Ishimura male) to save her younger self. Demona was the only one capable of saving Elisa due to her knowledge of the magic killing her and, though not immortal any longer, the fact she's basically under a protection spell courtesy of Alexander. Demona is currently pregnant with Delilah and Shadow's hatchling due to the failure of the incubation unit and Alexander only had one compatible place to put the fetus.

\- Demona sucked the energy that was killing Elisa and had to release it somewhere. It was released out into the universe and the evil Goliath just happened to pick up on it.

\- Elisa successfully gave birth to her daughter Liberty and needed surgery immediately afterwards for a uterine rupture.

\- Her entire family came to Ishimura along with doctor Pierce.

\- Demona's entire reason for creating the new phoenix gate was to go back in time and kill her younger self, hoping to end a millennium of death and destruction she caused. But this only ended up causing damage to the timestream. It was fixed by Alexander but had the unexpected consequence of creating an alternate Goliath who'd seen his Angel of the Night murdered in front of him by the "demon". He's sought revenge for a thousand years, traveling between different realities to try and find the one true demon.

\- After his first unsuccessful attack on the castle, the alternate Goliath attacked the headquarters of the Agency, a future organization that polices rogue time travel in order to aid his search. Adam Ambrosias is the director of the Agency and Albion is a junior agent.

\- The phoenix that was once trapped in Demona's rebuilt phoenix gate broke free and is after Alexander for reasons unknown.

\- Titania tried to help her grandson and fought the phoenix with him but it proved a lot harder to destroy or even trap than she thought so, with Puck's help, she retreated to Avalon.

\- During the phoenix's attack on the Eyrie building, it attacked Sobek who, while blackmailing Xanatos after having poisoned Fox with his magically mutated blood, was rendered unconscious. This gave Xanatos the chance to free Infiniti, trap Sobek and take a sample of his blood to analyze for a cure. He recently left the Eyrie with Infiniti and Mother (who's higher functions have been suppressed by a failsafe) to Cyber-Biotics.

\- Sobek's blackmail included having Xanatos use his resources to search for mysterious stones under the ocean, presumably powerfully magic.

\- Todd Hawkins (along with MacBeth) was at Bellevue hospital with his family when his father suddenly woke up from his coma and was escorted away by the police, knowing he was the leader of the Guild. But the police escort turned out to be Guild members (and Illuminati member/FBI agent Martin Hacker) and Joseph Hawkins was rerouted to a Guild safehouse.

\- After destroying the Guild underwater base, Brooklyn was caught fighting John Canmore in Battery Park and subsequently arrested.

\- Broadway was seriously injured in the battle and taken to the castle to receive surgery on his leg. He is now healing.

\- Angela, Lexington, Delilah, Othello, Desdemona, Katana, the recently found clever sister and Bronx escaped but were lured back to Times Square when the last few Guild members took hostages and demanded they return. A battle ensued (caught on tape) where Katana was seriously injured. FBI agent Abel Sykes ordered the SWAT team to take the clan into custody and deliver them to police headquarters.

\- Katana was taken in for surgery and Abel had her transferred to police headquarters afterwards and reunited her with her clan.

\- Brooklyn confessed to all the crimes in order to protect his clan, saying he acted alone; agent Sykes made him a deal to protect them, though the deal is on shaky ground. The clan is still being held in police headquarters.

\- Margot Yale and federal prosecutor Gabriel Logan are building a case against Brooklyn, aided furtively by Martin Hacker. As part of the investigation, they've questioned several people thought to have any connection to gargoyles including Elisa's family, captain Chavez, detective Iliana Starr and reporter Savannah St. Nicks. Savannah is in police custody and was questioned by the prosecution.

\- Brooklyn's defense is the pregnant former stripper from Todd Hawkins' bachelor party.

\- Trinity was found alone and abandoned in a grocery store and brought into police headquarters. Though under Abel's protection, she was seen by the prosecution.

\- John Canmore is in custody under his own set of charges and is trying to tell anyone who'll listen the entire history of the clan, including Elisa and her marriage to Goliath.


End file.
